


Rising Waters

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When flood waters rise it Storybrooke, will it bring something else to the surface as tight quarters keep Regina and Emma close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was tired – exhausted would probably be a better word for it she thought as she stood there overseeing more sandbags being put down. She had been right there in the thick of it, stacking them with the others, but she needed this short break.

After record snowfall this winter, they had now been hit by two back-to-back storms in Maine. Between the runoff from the snow melting and the rains, Storybrooke like much of the state was under a state of emergency as the flood waters continued to rise.

Already part of the town had been evacuated and an emergency shelter had been set up at the middle school.

The rain was continuing to fall though and despite their plans Emma wasn't sure the whole town wouldn't soon be under water. Raising her head to the cloudy sky she allowed the drops of water to hit her face while she searched for any break in the clouds. Sighing she got back in line to bolster their defenses.

Regina was dead on her feet, but she knew she didn't have time for even a short rest. She had been out at the middle school checking on the shelter and making sure that they had all the supplies they needed. They were running out of cots and it wasn't as if she could call the Red Cross in for some more.

She began to ask residents who lived up in the upper part of town to begin opening their homes to friends and relatives if they could in order to alleviate the bedding problem. She asked Snow to help coordinate and keep a running list of who was staying where so they could keep track of their citizenry.

Snow had asked her about her own home, which was in the upper neighborhood, and Regina barely gave her a glance as she told her to do what she needed to do to keep people under shelter before leaving to check on the next thing on her list.

This is a losing battle Emma thought as she passed the next sandbag to one of the dwarves – she wasn't even sure who it was at this point – who stood next to her in line. There was no way they would get this done in time she thought as she saw the water approach. The rain was coming down even harder now and there was a small puddle at her feet. She didn't even notice Regina until the woman was standing right there at the wall of sandbags looking out at the same advancing water the rest of them had been keeping their eyes on. She turned and approached Emma, a clear question written on the features of her face.

"We had to move back," Emma said answering before Regina could ask. "The lower portion, there was just too much water."

Regina nodded, looking back at the water and then at the truck of sandbags.

"It's rising too quickly," Regina said, seeing what she was sure Emma had also seen – they would not get this wall of sandbags in place in time. "Maybe if we could get more volunteers out here."

"I don't think we could get them here in time, besides it's not like everyone else isn't busy doing their part," Emma replied as the continued to pass sandbags. She was on auto pilot at this point.

She could see the worry on Regina's face even as she said it.

"Oh shit!" they heard someone say and both women turned to see even more water headed toward them. It would overrun their wall.

She turned again toward Regina, who was now moving around the bags to stand in front of them.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

The water would be there any moment and she was about to drag Regina's ass back over the wall when she saw the woman raise her arms in front of her. As the water flowed even quicker toward them it hit an invisible barrier. Magic, Emma thought, she is using her magic to hold back the waters. But how long could she keep that up?

Without looking back Regina yelled, "Keep building."

"You heard her," Emma said to the others.

Over the course of the next hour they moved without stopping, except for Emma who had to cross the wall to get Regina's cell phone which kept ringing. People kept calling her with questions or updates, which Emma now had to answer. She felt bad every time she had to ask Regina a question that she couldn't answer because she could tell the woman was trying to keep all her concentration on her magic.

As the wall got higher Emma yelled to her to back up to get behind the wall, which Emma wasn't sure she could do without dropping the magic. Neither was Regina.

"Keep building, it needs to be higher," she yelled back with less authority in her voice. "I can teleport back when needed. Just get it higher or the whole town could be lost."

She knew Regina wasn't incorrect. That is why the majority of volunteers were here. This was their point of defense for keeping the rest of the town safe.

Another truck of bags arrived – volunteers at the middle school had been busy filling them – and they worked to get those down too. The bags were stacked more like a pyramid than an actual wall so that the base was wide enough to keep the whole structure secure. At this point it was high enough that Emma couldn't see Regina at all from where she was at. She kept asking the dwarf – who she still didn't know – if Regina was ok as he was at the top of the line now stacking.

Emma checked in with the other parts of the wall being built on the other sides of the buildings where she was at. The wall was five feet tall by the time the last bag was placed. She told everyone to fall back to another position and begin to build another wall as best as they could with the supplies they had left in case this one failed. She had them remove all their cars, including Regina's who had thankfully left her keys in it, back behind the new wall they were building.

It was only after she was sure everyone was back that she yelled to Regina.

"Ok, we're ready, you can drop the barrier and get back over here," she shouted out.

There was no response.

"Regina!" she yelled out again. Again nothing. She began to carefully climb the wall when the poof of magic appeared and so did Regina, who fell to her knees immediately. Emma jumped down and hurried over to her, giving her a steadying hand as she got back to her feet.

"I will have someone drive you back to your place. You need to rest," Emma said, noting if she thought Regina was tired before she was doubly so now.

"I am fine. There is too much to do for the mayor to be taking a nap."

"Regina," she said softly. "You need rest."

"As do you sheriff but we have a town to save and that has to come first," she said. "I will be fine."

Emma didn't believe that she would be fine but she also knew there was no sense in trying to reason with her.

"Just promise me that you will take 5-10 minutes to get off of your feet and maybe eat something."

She thought Regina gave her an odd look before agreeing to do so. By the time Regina was leaving in her car Emma was once again focused on getting a wall built.

It was dark by the time Emma finally got the chance to take a break. They had gotten the second wall built, although the first one held in all but one spot but even then it was not as if it let in raging flood waters. She had been surprised when she had texted her mother earlier to find out where she should go – her place was in the flooded area – and her mother had told her to come to Regina's.

She was even more surprised when she got there to find not only were her parents there, but also Tink, Granny and Ruby and six dwarves – Emma wasn't sure which one was not there. Granny's was not in the flooded area but it was right behind the second wall so they weren't taken any chances with having anyone stay there.

She was thankful because Granny and Ruby were in the kitchen and immediately handed her a plate of food when she came in. She knew Granny had been cooking food for the people at the shelter all day so she felt kind of bad that she still had to cook for people like her.

Ruby had been out all day with firefighters helping them rescue people who hadn't gotten out of their homes in time and were trapped. When Snow took over organizing places for people to stay Tink took her place in helping out with the children by keeping them entertained and hopefully calm.

"Hey kid," Emma said to Henry. "Is there enough room here for everyone?"

"Not everyone will have a bed," he said.

"We will make it work though," Snow said.

"How?"

"The dwarves are going to stay down here. They have moved most of the furniture out of the sitting room and into another room so they could put their bed rolls down there. Henry of course has his room. Your father, Neal and I are in one guest bedroom and Granny and Ruby are sharing another one. Tink has the smallest of the bedrooms upstairs," Snow explained.

"Dare I ask where I am sleeping?"

"In Regina's room."

"What?" Emma said, as she was fairly certain she heard her mother wrong.

"I originally had you in the small room but Tink needed a place to stay. I asked Regina what to do and she said to give you her room."

"And where is she staying? Where is she anyway?"

"The last I spoke to her she was at City Hall organizing the rotation for tomorrow. I asked her where she planned to sleep since she was giving up her room to you and she said she would sleep there."

Emma shook her head, "I don't suppose she has taken a break today?"

Everyone was pretty much silent.

"Grace heard some people talking and they said she had been using her magic to hold back the water so work could get done," Henry said proudly.

"Yes, we wouldn't have gotten the wall built in time if it weren't for your mom," Emma said.

"It wasn't just your wall," David said. He had been helping one of the other crews.

"She shouldn't be at City Hall. We didn't shelter people there because it was too close to the waters. She made that decision so she should know better than to stay there," Emma said. "She probably hasn't eaten either."

"I can go bring her something," Ruby offered.

"No, just get me a to-go plate, I will do it," Emma said. She mumbled "stubborn" under her breath as she continued to eat her food.

….

Regina listened to the last of the reports from the various teams that were manning the walls overnight. The water continued to rise but not as fast as it had been. She could only hope this meant it was over, but she knew it wasn't.

While no rain was in the forecast for the rest of the night, that meant very little at this point.

Even when the waters receded there would be a lot of work to do. She had sent a team led by Robin out of town earlier that day to bring back supplies. They would be gone several days and she made sure they had enough money to pay for what they would need here. Most of the coast was in the same shape as Storybrooke so they would have to travel inland for a while in order to get to a place that would have supplies for them to purchase.

It was yet another instance where she had to use her magic that day. It had been a while since she had used that much magic in a relatively small time frame. She could still feel the magic humming under her skin and she shuddered a little knowing how it easy it would be to fall back into a pattern of relying on it

She knew that couldn't happen, not if she wanted to maintain being her own person. She had come to the realization that she wasn't the best version of herself when she gave into the magic and for Henry's sake, if not her own, she would fight to never be that person again.

The overnight crews would be relieved at 6 a.m. and she had arranged for breakfast to be served at that time at the elementary school, which was next to the middle school.

At first light she too would go around to all the walls and personally assess them.

They would also need to attempt a head count to make sure there weren't people missing. She would put Snow in charge of that if she was willing. She imagined where ever people were placed at tonight would remain the same until they could return to their own homes.

She thought about her own home packed with people. She knew Snow had given the dwarves leave to stay there and move her stuff so she was in no hurry to see what had been done. She hadn't gotten to see Henry except for a few minutes that day and hoped he was ok. She would need to take some time tomorrow to make sure he was.

She rubbed her temples hoping her headache didn't get any worse. She knew it was caused by overextending her energy today and not doing anything to recharge it.

She was sitting behind her desk, making notes about next steps – where to put flood damaged items once the waters were gone, clean up protocols, damage assessment, etc., when Emma walked in.

The sheriff walked up to her desk and put down a plate before taking a seat across from her. Regina examined the plastic covered plate, which she recognized as one of her own.

"Thank you," she said, pulling the plate in front of her and unwrapping it.

"Well apparently when you promised to take 5 to 10 minutes for a break and get something to eat, you didn't actually keep your promise," Emma said.

"I never specified when I would do those things so I am fulfilling it now," she said taking her first bite. She recognized Granny's hand in this. No one else knew how to make mashed potatoes quite like her. Emma must have rushed it over here as it was still warm for which she was grateful.

Emma was quiet while Regina ate, which began to unnerve her a little being under the sheriff's gaze. "You should be sleeping," Regina said to her.

"As should you."

Regina didn't respond, merely continued to eat. She normally wouldn't eat quite as fast as she was, but she got the feeling Emma planned on staying there until she was done.

She was relieved when Emma stood and walked over to the map where Regina had marked off where the walls were built and included water measurements.

"You know this building it marked off in the area you declared as too dangerous for people to remain in," Emma said.

"I am aware. As you should also be aware that if anything were to happen here I am uniquely qualified to keep myself safe by virtue of my magic."

"If I recall in one of your magic lessons to me you said magic isn't infinite. You can't merely do what you want with it all the time without it taking a toll. I know you didn't just use it to hold back the waters at the wall I was working on. You've been all over town today using it," Emma said. "You have to be exhausted."

"I am fine. See, I ate some food, my body will recharge," Regina said. "Now sheriff I really do think you should be getting to your assigned bed and getting some rest. Tomorrow promises to be just as busy as today."

"I didn't come here to bring you dinner, I came here to bring you home," Emma said. "You need rest as much as I do, maybe even more so."

"I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine here."

"Really?" Emma said, looking around. "I don't see any cot here, or any blankets or even a pillow. Where exactly were you planning on sleeping at – on top of the desk?"

"Again, I have my magic," Regina said, standing with the intention of using her magic to at least transport a pillow there to satisfy Emma. As she stood though a wave of dizziness hit her and the next thing she knew Emma was helping her back down onto her chair.

"Ok, why don't you rest for a few moments and then we will get into my car and I am taking you home and putting you to bed."

Under other circumstances Regina may have found that sentence funny. She was about to protest again but her brain felt like it was pushing against the inside of her skull. "Perhaps you are right," she conceded.

….

Emma couldn't believe she actually got Regina into her car without more of a fight. The mayor was clearly too tired if she couldn't even put up a good resistance. When she pulled up to the mansion, the porch light was on but nothing else was. She figured everyone had a long day and decided to go to bed. This could cause issues getting Regina inside and she didn't think the former queen would care very much for people like the dwarves seeing her in less than perfect shape.

As Regina too got out of the car she seemed to understand the problem at hand.

"I will teleport us up to my room," she said.

"No you won't. No more magic for you today," Emma said. "I will do it."

Regina's skepticism was plainly written on her face.

"What, I know some stuff," Emma said.

"Go ahead then Miss Swan, wow me,"

Emma didn't appreciate the tone, but she used her frustration over it to fuel her magic to come to life and she grabbed Regina's arm and they disappeared – reappearing in Regina's bedroom. Emma gave her a big smile.

"You can thank me later," Regina said.

"For what?"

"That comment I made down there, it made you angry didn't it?" Regina smiled. "I keep telling you magic is about emotion."

"I literally hate you right now," Emma said.

Regina just smiled. "And where will you be bedding down tonight – in with your parents?" Regina asked as she made her way to her dresser to get clothes to change into.

"Um … no, I am staying in here," Emma said.

This brought Regina whirling around. "Excuse me?"

"Your house is full," Emma said. "This is it, right here."

"But …"

"Would you relax, it's a queen size bed," Emma said, resisting the urge to point out that naturally Regina would have a queen size. "And I don't snore."

"I don't think it is appropriate for us to share a bed."

"Appropriate. Regina there are people sleeping on cots in a school gymnasium, I don't think two adults sleeping in the same bed is that inappropriate given the circumstances. You're tired, I'm tired. Let's just make the best of it."

"Fine," Regina said. "But you so much as cross the center line of that bed and you will be sleeping on the floor, assuming I don't transport you outside to sleep on the porch."

"The porch might be preferable," Emma said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said you should get changed for bed."

The two women each used the bathroom at separate times to change. Emma's bag which she had packed when she left her place had been brought up to the room earlier. Regina was the first in bed, lying with her back to Emma, who got in the bed and stayed as close to her edge as possible.

"Good night," she said turning off the bedside light.

Regina didn't answer.

…

Emma's alarm on her phone began to go off and she was too comfortable to move, in fact she couldn't move as there was a weight on her right arm. For some reason her mind told her that the weight didn't matter because she was comfy and she was. She breathed in deep as she started to come more awake even as the alarm continued to go off.

"What is …" she heard a voice say and then her eyes shot open only to see Regina who was extricating herself with some difficulty not just from the bed, but from being tangled up with Emma. That weight on her arm had been Regina and she realized she had been holding the brunette against her. She too quickly got out of bed.

"Miss Swan how dare you."

"How dare I what? You were lying next to me," Emma said feeling the need to defend any nocturnal actions.

"You had your arm around me."

"And you were snuggled up against me," Emma shot back.

"On my side of the bed."

Emma looked and she realized that yes she must have crossed over there at some point during the night.

"Would you turn that blasted alarm off!"

Emma turned off the phone alarm. It was just after 5 a.m.

"Look, I am sorry, I didn't realize …"

"Never mind. We will never speak of this again. To anyone, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Emma said, although she failed to see what the big deal was exactly. Regina stormed off to the bathroom and she heard the shower turn on a moment later. Emma sat back down on the bed. Holy shit, she thought, she had just woken up with Regina, cuddling with Regina. How the hell does that happen, she wondered.

She wasn't much of cuddler to begin with and she usually slept soundly and didn't move around a lot. But she couldn't deny that it had felt really comfortable.

….

It was another busy day for Regina and she welcomed it because every time she paused she thought about waking up that morning. She had heard the alarm and her mind had registered that she should probably get up, but she didn't want to. She felt warm and so comfortable that she didn't want to get out of bed.

That was until she opened her eyes and discovered she was curled up with none other than Emma Swan.

She knew sharing a bed with the sheriff was going to be a bad idea. She needed to take some time today to make sure there were other arrangements made for where the sheriff would be sleeping.

….

As tiring as the day before was, Emma was just as tired today. More of the wall had been breeched by mid afternoon and so they had to build up more protections behind the second wall. Regina had used her magic to transport the sandbags that had been part of the breech back to the second wall. Some were not useable and some just lay where they were transported to because of how heavy they now were. But the extra layer did help fortify that second wall.

Again Emma could see the strain it was putting on the mayor.

There was no sign of the water receding and there was another storm forecast for the next day. Emma was happy that people had put aside all differences and were working together. Half of the town was without power – and those that had generators gave them up to help power other places like as a back up at the hospital and the shelter. Everyone was doing their part and it seemed like Regina was every where.

She showed why she should be mayor – not because she magically created this town, but because she was smart, and was an obvious leader who made strong, tough decisions on the fly. She hoped other people could see it as clearly as she did.

It nearing dark when Emma got a call from Ruby. It seemed that Snow had been going around documenting people all day trying to determine if people were missing. She hadn't completed it but there was a concern already for one family that lived in the flooded area. Ruby had been out in a boat with the firefighters to go to their house but found it empty.

They had alerted Regina to the possibility that they had a missing family of four out there somewhere. Ruby was letting Emma know that Regina took her place in one of the boats and had them take her back out to that area as she was going to use her magic to see if she could detect anything.

"Where at?" Emma asked.

Ruby gave her directions.

"Can you meet me there with a boat?"

"Yes but why? Regina has it in hand."

"I have magic too and I want to help," she said. She didn't want to tell Ruby the real reason which was that she was unsure Regina could sustain the amount of magic she was using. And she also didn't want anything happening to Henry's mother for his sake, her mind added.

…

Boats weren't really Emma's thing, despite her time dating Hook, it wasn't something she ever got used to. She wondered if that was part of the reason it didn't work out between them, although she knew it went deeper than that.

She shook the thought of Killian from her mind and concentrated on the task ahead. They were nearing the site of the house but she didn't see any sign of the boat that Regina was in.

"Radio them," Emma said.

She heard Ruby on the radio and the reply – they had found the family two blocks over and were going to need their boat to help transport. There were sighs of relief until Emma heard the next part through the crackling radio. "The family was trapped up in the attic, the mayor went in to transport the family out with her magic to the boat."

"Hurry," Emma said even as they were speeding in that direction.

When they arrived Emma saw Regina standing precariously on a broken out window. She saw the poof of magic and a young child was now in his mother's arm in the rescue boat. Regina saw Emma's boat and waved them forward. Emma could see how it just wasn't four people. There were four people in the original boat and someone else was standing behind Regina.

"How many?" she yelled up.

"Five more," one of the firefighters said.

There was another poof and another person – a teenager appeared in the original boat. They were now full up and moved out of the way for Emma's boat.

"Let me get up there and help," Emma said.

"Not enough time, the water here is still rising," Regina yelled down.

Emma could see she was right but she still didn't think Regina needed to be expending this kind of magic. She transported two people this time into Emma's boat and Ruby immediately gave them emergency blankets to wrap themselves in. Emma could see Regina was holding onto the frame of the window with a death grip and a determined look on her face.

The next two were transported in, leaving one spot left for Regina. Emma looked up again and she yelled "Regina!" as she saw the brunette lose her grip on the window and plummet down into the water. Emma tried to dive in after her but one of the firefighters grabbed her to prevent her from going in. A few seconds later Regina came gasping up through the surface and another firefighter pulled her into the boat. She was coughing as some of the water got into her mouth and from Emma's perch she could see Regina was already shivering from the cold water as Ruby wrapped a blanket around her.

They got back to shore and Regina began giving additional orders to get the people to the hospital to get checked out and then getting them food and dry clothes. No one questioned her authority even as her hair was dripping water into her face and she held the blanket around her body.

Someone handed Regina her phone which she had wisely left behind and Emma could see she was checking her messages.

Emma felt her anger rising – anger that Regina would risk something like this happening when she had been using magic all day long. She should have left it to the firefighters or at least called Emma so Emma could do it. Emma had shown she was capable of transporting people, even if she didn't feel secure doing it with more than one person at a time. Once Regina was done, Emma marched over and grabbed her arm.

"Sheriff Swan!"

"Don't sheriff me," Emma said and a moment later they were standing in Regina's room. "You take a warm shower and get out of those wet clothes. When I come back up here with some food you better be in that bed or so help me I will lock you in a jail cell."

She said it through clinched teeth, her anger still roiling through her as she left the room.

….

Regina stood there a moment after Emma left trying to figure out what brought that outburst on. Emma had spoken to her in anger and had used that anger to transport them but she couldn't figure out why she was angry.

She considered following the young woman out and demanding an explanation, but as another shiver ran through her body she thought a hot shower might be best.

…

"Stupid, stubborn woman," Emma said as she entered the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Granny said.

"Sorry, not you," Emma said. "Do you have something ready to eat?"

"Yes just about. I thought you were out with Ruby, where is she?"

"She will be here soon," Emma said as she was pacing trying to fend off her anger. She could hear the dwarves talking rather loudly from one of the other rooms and it was nagging at her already spent patience.

"So if I am not the stupid, stubborn woman who is?"

"Regina," Emma said. She went on to explain Regina's reckless actions.

"So she saved nine people and you are upset because of it?"

"Yes, no. I mean there were other options and she should have considered that," Emma said.

"Maybe she should have but we are all running on fumes at this point with more rain expected tomorrow. Everyone's nerves are a little shot. What you and Regina both need is a good night's rest. Where did you sleep at last night anyway?"

"Um in Regina's room."

"With Regina?" Granny asked.

"No, I mean yes, but I was on the floor she was on the bed."

"Oh, must have been uncomfortable on the floor since there were no spare blankets or pillows for you to use."

"Um, yeah it was alright."

She waited while Granny finished making her beef stew and then she ladled two bowls full and put them on a tray for Emma to carry upstairs.

"Just leave the tray outside the door when you and Regina are done. Like I said it would be best if our sheriff and our mayor got a good night's sleep. I will take care of telling your parents you went to bed early."

"Thanks," Emma said.

When she returned to the room she was surprised that Regina was actually sitting up in bed.

"Granny's stew," Emma said. She put her own bowl down on the bedside table and handed the tray to Regina to use. She then took a seat on the bed and the two women ate in complete silence. It wasn't until after Emma took the tray and the empty bowls and sat them outside that one of them spoke. Emma explained Granny was going to pick up the dishes and this wasn't an attempt by Emma to be lazy or dirty up the place by not taking them downstairs.

Regina thanked her for bringing up the food but said nothing else. Emma went and took her own shower and changed clothes and found Regina was pacing the floor talking on her phone. Emma gave her a disapproving look, and even crossed her arms in front of while she locked eyes with her.

"Go out even further then. We need those supplies. Just get whatever you can," Regina said to the person. "I have to go, another matter has come up." She hung up. "What is wrong now sheriff or should I ask what is wrong that prompted you to manhandle me earlier?"

"You didn't lose your grip up there on the window, you got dizzy again didn't you?"

"Is that what this about?"

"Yes, this is about you out playing Supergirl when clearly there is kryptonite around."

"Forgive me sheriff but I am more of a Marvel reader, not D.C., so maybe you could explain that comment."

"You can't be running around town all day using magic and then turn around and do something like that."

"I don't see why not. What would have happened to those two families if I had not?"

"I don't know, but there were other options. You don't have to do it all by yourself. What if something had happened to you out there? What about Henry?"

"Nothing happened. I got dizzy yes, I fell, but besides taking a dip in cold water I am fine and more importantly those people are fine. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done yourself. Is that what your problem is, that it was me out there saving people and not you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma shot back. "This isn't some competition. Maybe in all your haste to be everywhere and do everything you have failed to notice that the people of this town are relying on you Madame Mayor. They need you so when you do something like what you did today, you aren't just risking yourself you are risking the whole town getting through this."

Regina was surprised by Emma's words and she didn't immediately react. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have used my magic for so much evil, if I have to expend every bit of it to save this town, I will. I have to. I don't care if the magic burns out of me completely if it means this town and its citizens are safe."

"That is all well and noble but what happens when the next thing happens and your magic is gone, then what?"

Regina didn't answer.

"My point is, you are not alone in all of this. None of us all. We are all working together and you have to let us work with you. Now tomorrow promises to be another day from hell so I suggest we both get our sleep and when tomorrow comes, if magic is needed you better be calling me up. I will be there at your side and we will use our magic together. Do I make myself clear?"

Regina shook her head no.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma said. "My magic is just as powerful as yours if not more. You've said so yourself."

"Yes I have, but you are unskilled with it. You wield it when it's needed and ignore it all other times. You either have magic, or you let magic have you. I've lived it both ways, and believe me having magic and knowing how to control it is the better way to live. Now if you insist on using your magic to help out, fine, but I won't have this be a one-time thing. You either commit to learning how to use it after this disaster is over, or you can continue about your business tomorrow and let me take care of mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Deal, I will learn magic once and for all."

"Fine."

Regina turned and got into bed. "And Miss Swan, stay on your side of the bed tonight."

Emma wanted to tell Regina not to snuggle up against her then, but she bit her tongue and got into bed.

…

The alarm again woke both ladies, and comically they both rushed from their respective sides of the bed staring at each other.

"Miss Swan," Regina growled.

"What? You were on my side of the bed," Emma said pointing at where they had been soundly sleeping up until the alarm went off. They had woken in the spoon position, Emma holding onto Regina tightly.

Regina seemed at a loss for words. "Well, it's my bed," she said. "And turn off that damn alarm."

She turned and went into the bathroom.

Emma shut off the alarm again amazed that she had woken up now two days in a row in a rather compromising position with Regina – and she had never felt more comfortable, of that she was sure.

The rain and the use of magic was taking its toll on Regina. She had spent the day again using her magic to hold off water while walls were rebuilt. The second wall had too been breeched by late afternoon. True to her word though, she called Emma when magic was needed and Emma came each time. She showed her how to use magic to create a barrier and they took turns doing it while others worked.

She managed to even take a break at lunch time – going to the school to have lunch with Henry. Word had spread about her part in the rescue of the two families and she couldn't help but beam with pride when Henry recounted the story he had heard to the people they were sitting with. After all those years of having people look at her with fear and hatred, it felt nice to see appreciation on their faces.

She thought about Emma's words the night before about the town needing her, relying on her even. Of course as soon as the thought popped into her head she thought about waking up in Emma's arms again that morning. It was true, she had been the one to cross over the line that night and end up on Emma's side. That was curious to her as she had never unconsciously done that with anyone she had shared a bed with – at least not that she could remember. Not even with Robin.

By the end of the day she was again exhausted but hopeful as the weather forecast was not calling for rain over the next few days.

When it was night time she returned to the house where everyone was having dinner and she sat with them and not even finding it strange that there were all these people there in her house having a meal together. She caught Emma looking at her once during the meal but she quickly averted her eyes.

They all retired to their sleeping spaces and neither woman said anything as they got ready for bed. Once they were in though, Regina suggested they could use magic to erect a barrier between them to avoid any uncomfortable situations.

Emma shot down the idea, rightly so, as it would expend magical energy all night which really wasn't conducive to sleeping.

They turned off the lights leaving it to chance.

When morning rolled around they were both in the middle of the bed. They were facing each other as they slept, Regina snuggled in closely with Emma's arm over her. This time Emma woke before the alarm and she didn't move –instead she lay there watching Regina sleep peacefully.

She looks beautiful when she is asleep, Emma thought, and then she wondered where exactly that thought had come from. She didn't get the chance to explore it further as the alarm went off startling her and bringing Regina's eyes opened at her.

Neither woman moved at first – just lying there staring at each other through the beeping of the alarm.

Emma moved first, removing her arm from on top of Regina and rolling over to shut off her phone. By the time she rolled back over Regina was getting out of bed. Neither said a word about it.

….

Two more days past of sunny weather and while there was plenty of work to be done it wasn't the harried pace of the days that preceded it. Finally the first signs of the water receding came and there was a collective cheer when at the shelter when it was announced.

Emma watched Regina from a distance as people began talking about how fast the water would recede and getting back into their homes. Emma had continued to share a bed with the mayor and it appeared they had come to a mutual agreement of not talking about how they kept waking up each morning wrapped around each other in one way or another. There was always this moment of tension that came with waking and the realization that it had happened once again. The only saving grace for Emma was that it apparently wasn't only her. That morning she had woken with Regina holding onto her.

She had turned off the alarm and turned toward Regina who moved her arm – they locked eyes together and Emma had the overwhelming urge to press her lips to Regina's. She had even licked her lips in preparation of it but Regina quickly moved. She hoped she hadn't made her uncomfortable but since they weren't speaking of it to each other Emma had no way of knowing.

That night they were again silent. Emma was lying in bed when Regina went into that bathroom to answer a call. Emma could hear a part of the conversation. Robin's team had been held up trying to find enough supplies and had to go further inland than expected, but now they should return the next day. She heard the relief in Regina's voice. They weren't desperate yet for supplies so the timing was perfect.

Regina returned to bed and said a quick good night before turning off her bedside light. Emma did the same and settled into bed, but sleep was a long time coming for her. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, she was, but she couldn't get her mind to settle down enough for her to sleep. She kept thinking of Regina lying there beside her.

She was awake for a long time and she knew Regina was asleep as she could tell from the way she was breathing. She knew what she was risking as she cautiously moved over to Regina's side of the bed. She knew she was crossing a line – consciously this time – but she didn't care, as she molded her body around Regina's and held on to her. As she breathed in the scent of her hair her mind began to shut down and sleep claimed her.

…

Regina woke first this time and felt Emma's body pressed up to hers. She felt the strong arm wrapped around her and she didn't move. She allowed herself to lay there feeling a comfort she couldn't explain. She realized she didn't want to explore why that was, she just wanted to feel this feeling for a little while at least.

The sound of the alarm came too quickly and acted as if she had just woken as Emma moved off of her to turn of the alarm. Regina was about to get up but Emma touched her shoulder.

"Wait," Emma said.

Regina turned over to face the blonde who was now staring intently at her. Regina wasn't sure she could hold up under such an intense gaze. She remembered the day before when they had been in a similar position and Emma had licked her lips. It had scared Regina because just a moment before that she had thought about kissing the other woman.

Now she was thinking about it again. She was about to speak, to tell Emma they both needed to get up and get moving when Emma moved forward. It seemed slow to Regina even though it wasn't and then Emma's lips were kissing hers. She didn't react at first but then she was kissing her back, feeling those soft lips pressing and pulling hers.

The pace increased quickly and Regina felt Emma's hand on her hip. The move drew Regina's mind back to what was actually happening and she pulled away.

"We can't," was all she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

….

Emma had made herself scarce that morning after Regina had fled into the bathroom. She threw on some clothes and went downstairs where she had a piece of toast before leaving the house. Her mind was in complete turmoil. She had kissed Regina Mills. She had kissed Henry's other mother. And Regina freaking Mills had kissed her back and it had felt wonderful.

Then those fateful words came "We can't."

She tried to keep busy all morning, but her mind kept slipping back to that kiss and those words.

She avoided seeing Regina and Regina never called her for any assistance. It was about 3 p.m. when she heard the honking of horns and she made her way up to the middle school where three large trucks pulled in loaded with supplies. There was a cheer from those who had come out to see it and there was Regina.

Emma watched as Robin got out of the lead truck and came over and hugged Regina. By the time Robin gave Regina a kiss, Emma was walking away.

She walked all the way to the station, cursing herself for being a fool to kiss Regina in the first place. She knew that Robin and Regina were trying to work things out between them. She knew this yet she had kissed Regina. And Regina kissed you back, her mind added.

"Damn it," she said out loud to the empty station.

She didn't understand what Regina saw in him anyway. He may be hot shit with bow and arrow, but Emma bet she could out shoot him with her gun. He wasn't really anything other than a thief now that she thought about it. Stealing from the rich and all that. Now he thinks he can just what swoop in with a truck of supplies and play hero when she was the one who had been here at Regina's side battling the flood waters.

She stopped her internal rant and took a seat behind her desk.

"Oh my God," she said coming to a realization. "I am jealous of Robin Hood."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's phone rang and she glanced down to see it was her mother.

"Hey."

"I picked up Henry, should I drop him off there?"

Emma looked at the time. She had asked her mother to pick Henry up from Regina so she didn't have to. "Here is good. Thanks."

Her mother hung up and Emma dropped the phone back down to the desk. It had been two days since she had kissed Regina – two days since Robin had returned with trucks full of supplies that made everyone talking about him like he was a savior or something. Last night they had a big community meal at the school which Emma hadn't bothered going to using the excuse that someone needed to patrol, but she had heard about it. She had heard that Regina had given a speech thanking everyone for all the work they had done and she had singled out some people including Emma and Robin.

She also outlined a plan for an orderly return to homes once the waters had receded. That was a slow process as there were more rains over night – nothing major but enough to keep the waters from going away.

She hadn't actually spoken to Regina since that morning they kissed.

That night Regina hadn't returned to the mansion and Emma had slept in her bed alone. She had tried calling Regina to see where she was at but Regina didn't answer. She was getting worried when Regina sent her a text back saying she had made arrangements to sleep elsewhere and Emma could feel free to continue to use the bed as long as needed.

Emma could only guess that those other arrangements were with Robin, which only served to keep her up thinking about it.

When she had woken that next morning she had laid there staring at the ceiling for a long time thinking about what it was like to hold Regina in her arms, to have Regina snuggled against her. It felt natural to want to be with her that way and that kiss – that kiss was unlike any she had ever had before.

Yet here she was alone in Regina's bed.

She had gotten up and gone to work and that is how the last couple of days had been.

Regina was avoiding her, and in turn she was avoiding Regina although she was doing it not because she didn't want to see Regina but because she didn't want to see Robin and Regina.

As much as she had been thinking about it, she still couldn't understand why Regina was trying to work things out with him. He had slept with her sister. Yes, she understood that Robin thought Zelena was his wife Marian at the time, but her problem was how Robin had handled it all in the first place.

His flip-flopping between Regina and Marian bothered her. The fact he would leave Storybrooke, leave Regina behind when she was his supposed soul mate. Yes, it was an understandably difficult situation they were both put in, but it was Regina who had gotten hurt in all of that.

Then Regina had helped her family when she was under the Dark One's curse and that had meant the world to Emma. The aftermath of all of that was a strange time for her. She had broken up with Killian because she realized what she had felt for him was more about the circumstances she was under than real love.

Somewhere along the way she realized that her feelings for Regina were stronger than the patched together friendship they had formed.

She was still thinking about it when Henry came in and plopped down in the chair in front of her desk.

"When are people getting to go back to their homes?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure," Emma said. "The water needs to recede more and even then people will need to clean and disinfect their homes. It's going to take awhile before we fully recover."

"Mom said something like that. She was talking about sending Robin back out to get more supplies – things for cleaning and some more water pumps to help get water out of people's houses."

"Robin is going out side the borders again?" Emma asked. "When?"

"I don't know," Henry replied. "I don't know that they decided yet, but mom seemed to think it was important for him to do it."

Her mind was whirling. If Robin was going outside of Storybrooke again that would give her the chance to talk to Regina. She knew there had to be some feelings there on Regina's part – she had gone on the mission to save Emma when she was the Dark One. She had kissed her back.

"Are you going to be much longer?" Henry asked.

"You know what, I think I have done enough for work for the day, let's go home," Emma said. She was secretly hoping that Regina might be there tonight. If Robin was going out of town then maybe Regina was sending him there to give her some space, give her a chance to talk to Emma.

…

Regina went over the list again – trying to think of all the items she thought the town would need in the near future. She wanted to make sure that this would be the last time she needed to send someone out of the borders for a while. The magic to take the barrier down enough to let people pass through wasn't difficult but given the magic she had expended lately, she knew she needed to have some sustained rest.

"You are tense," Robins said.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging the strained muscles there.

"I have reason to be tense," she said. "We are going to be months recovering from this flood."

"Yes we are, but we will get through it," he said. "You are doing an amazing job with everything. I think I even heard Dr. Whale giving you credit for something."

She turned slightly to look at him. "That is high praise indeed."

He continued to massage her shoulders but she couldn't seem to relax.

"I was actually thinking that since the next steps in your plan are going to rely heavily on us getting these supplies that maybe instead of you making a list, maybe you could go with me this time that way if you think of something else we can make sure it gets addressed."

This time she turned all the way around to look at him.

"I can't do that. I have to stay here and coordinate things."

"I knew you were going to say that but hear me out," he said. "You have been putting plans into place, you have teams of volunteers taking care of everything and it's working really well. I think Snow could handle things while you were away with the help of others like Emma and that way you could go with me where the chance of something coming up that is unexpected is more likely to happen."

"I am sure Snow and Em … others would be capable of it but I am mayor and I can't just leave when the town is in a state of emergency."

Robin smiled at her and she hated it. She hated it that Robin was so understanding with her. She was beginning to wonder if there was any line she couldn't cross that he wouldn't be there giving her encouragement in someway that she was a good person.

"I understand," he said. "Maybe someone else could do it, go in my place and I could stay here and help you."

She sighed. "I don't trust anyone else to do it. You've been out in the world, others haven't."

"Emma has."

"And she is sheriff."

"Her father could watch things while she is gone. Don't you trust Emma?"

"If you are asking me to choose between you and Emma going, I choose you," she said, standing up. She accepted a hug and a kiss from him, but even as she did so she knew it didn't feel like the kiss she had given Emma. It confused her how Robin could be her soul mate yet his kisses didn't make her feel like the one she shared with Emma.

…

Emma paced the room for the longest time waiting. It was nearing midnight and while she knew she should be sleeping, she couldn't. She wanted to know where Regina was. The momentary hope she had earlier had fled and she couldn't help but think of Regina being in Robin's arms at this very moment.

Against her better judgment she dialed Regina's number. It rang and rang but there was no answer.

Frustrated she tossed the phone on the bed. An empty bed right now and one she would be spending another lonely night in if she didn't do something.

She concentrated on Regina, concentrated all her thoughts on the other woman and then she let the magic fill her. When she was the Dark One she let the magic consume her, let it fill every cell in her body, but since then she had been more careful even though she knew she was no longer the Dark One. The idea she could still let magic control her like that scared her, so she was careful – Regina had taught her to be careful. But now she let it in, let it enter her in a way she had held back from so she could use it to find Regina wherever she was.

The magic grabbed a hold of her and a moment later she was standing in Regina's office in City Hall.

"Emma!" Regina said, sitting up from the cot she had been lying in. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is the water rising again?"

"No," Emma said looking around. "Where is Robin?"

"He's not here."

"Then why? Why are you here? Why aren't you back home?"

"I have a lot of work to do, it was merely more convenient for me to stay here," she said.

"Yeah convenient," Emma said. "Or maybe you are just avoiding me."

"I have no reason to avoid you," Regina said standing up.

"No why would you?" Emma said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that kiss from the other morning, would it?"

"What happened the other morning was a mistake," Regina said. "I am sorry for my part in it, but it was a mistake. I am dating Robin, you know this."

"I do know this which is why I shouldn't have kissed you the other morning, but that is the only part I am sorry about. I am sorry I did it when you are dating Robin. But I am not sorry for kissing you. I wanted to kiss you and I think you wanted to kiss me too, or at least you sure seemed like you wanted to."

Regina looked away from her.

"Regina," Emma said, touching her arm. "You can't tell me that you don't feel it."

Regina pulled away clearing her throat. "Um I am going to be leaving your mom in charge for several days so any assistance you could give her would be appreciated."

"Why are you leaving her in charge? Where are you going?"

Regina took several steps away from her. "I think it would be best if I went with the next team that was going out of town to get supplies. Things are well in hand here and out there I could be of more use."

"Out there with Robin?"

"Emma …"

"Yeah, save it," Emma said before disappearing.

…

The headache that had formed behind Regina's left eye was like a stabbing pain that wouldn't go away. She had woken up with it and with a sore back from sleeping uncomfortably on the cot in her office. She wasn't sure what she did could be defined as sleep as she didn't feel like she had gotten much at all.

She was standing at the border of Storybrooke getting ready to drop the barrier so Robin could lead the small caravan of trucks through it and into the real world to gather supplies. A misty rain had been falling for about 30 minutes and while she carried an umbrella she was ready to toss it to the ground for all the good it was. She was reviewing the list of supplies when she saw the sheriff's car pull up and park off the side of the road. She had seen Emma only once since the other night when she had gotten angry and left. And that was only to tell her that she wouldn't need to watch Henry while she was out of town as she wouldn't be going. Emma had responded with "fine" and that was the end of the conversation.

Now Emma was walking toward them with a determined look on her face which made Regina uneasy.

"Hey Robin," Emma said. "I was wondering if you could add something to your list."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Fuses," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "The ones at the sheriff's office are apparently different than the ones in houses and we tripped quite a few of them. I can't even use the cameras or anything inside the jail without new fuses for the breaker."

"Will do," he said putting the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks," she said. "Good luck out there."

Emma glanced at Regina before walking away. Regina noticed she went to her car and was sitting in it but made no move to pull away yet. She was concentrating so much on Emma she wasn't paying attention that Robin was talking to her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wish you were going with me," he said. "But you are probably right, and you should stay here. Just promise me you will try and get some rest."

She gave him a small smile. "I promise I will try."

"Good," he said. "I told Henry to also make sure you did."

He gave a kiss on the lips and then went to the lead truck. Regina moved over to the barrier and used her magic to take it down while the trucks moved through. Once the last one had passed she put the barrier back in place. She stood there, sure that anyone watching her probably thought she was looking at the trucks as they disappeared from sight, but that wasn't why she was there.

A hand on her shoulder had her turning to find Emma was there.

"No more magic," Emma said.

Regina merely nodded. It was why she had been standing there; she was trying to stave off the dizziness and nausea that had threatened to overwhelm her.

"Come on, let me drive you to your house so you can get some sleep," Emma said.

"I have my car here and I still have work to do today."

"I will send a couple of deputies out here to drive your car back, and as for any work, well I think you are done for the day. My mom can handle any pressing matters. You need to sleep," Emma said. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the town, or Henry or …"

Regina got the feeling Emma was about to say "or me" but she didn't.

"Ok, but no more than a couple of hours of lying down and resting," Regina said.

"I will take what I can get," Emma said guiding her over to her patrol car. Regina got in and Emma noticed she leaned back against the head rest with her eyes closed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "Just a headache."

Emma decided not to press the issues (yet) and she put the car in gear and drove Regina to the mansion.

"Thank you for the ride," Regina said, as she prepared to get out of the car.

"No problem. Seriously though, get some sleep," Emma said.

"I will."

…

Regina laid down in her bed after setting her alarm for 1:30 p.m. which would give her a couple of hours of rest. She also had to move pillows as it appeared that Emma had been lying with one of hers. She also noticed Emma hadn't made the bed. If she hadn't been so tired she might have at least sent a snarky text message to the other woman about her lack of courtesy in not taking care of Regina's things. Instead Regina pulled the blankets up and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for sleep to pull her under and while she slept, she inched closer to the side of the bed Emma had laid on until she was lying more on Emma's pillow than her own.

When she woke she breathed deeply, smelling the scent of Emma's hair products on the pillow. She rolled over to grab her phone and check how much time she had before the alarm went off, but her phone wasn't there where she left it. There was a piece of paper instead and she snagged it and unfolded it.

"Don't be mad, but you needed more than two hours of sleep – Emma."

Regina sat up realizing while she slept Emma must have come in and taken her phone to prevent it from waking her up at the designated time. It begged the question of what time was it?

She had uncharacteristically slept in the clothes she had on that morning, figuring when she woke she would change out of them. Thoughts of changing though went out of her mind as she left the room in search of a clock. Henry's door was open and she peeked in and saw him lying on his bed reading.

"Henry, what time is it?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. "Did you sleep good?"

"It's did you sleep well, and yes I did, but what time is it?"

"It's just after 5 p.m. Everyone should be getting here soon. Mom sort spread the word around town that since everyone had been working so hard with the flood that they all needed a rest so they should go home or to the shelter early tonight."

"She did what?"

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course. Everyone has been working long hours; I just wish she would have consulted me first."

"She said you needed your sleep more than most. She said you have been using your magic too much and she was worried about you. Is that true, have you been using it too much?"

Regina sighed. "I may have overdone it a bit, yes, but your mother needs to understand that my magic recharges rather quickly too."

"Does this mean you are going to have dinner with us here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, dinner sounds really good," she said and it did as she had slept through lunch and had toast for breakfast. "I think I will take a shower and change clothes first however."

She went back into her room and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about things. She couldn't say she was entirely surprised that Emma would come in and steal her phone while she slept. Although she was surprised she hadn't woken up. The few times she had spent the night in the same bed with Robin she tended to be a little more restless because she was not used to sleeping in the same room with someone.

She knew it was nothing against Robin, it was just a habit she had gotten from her time being married to the king. Yet, she hadn't been that way with Emma in her bed, and she wasn't sure she was ready to go down that line of thinking.

Robin and Emma both appeared to care for her, but it seemed different somehow – how they both approached it was different. Robin was as concerned for her as Emma was but he expressed it differently. There was almost a hesitation about him, which she figured had more to do with the situation surrounding her sister more than anything else. It was like he was forever looking at her like he needed to make amends, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

With Emma, there was hesitation but it was more like she was going against her own nature. Emma was a free spirit in a lot of ways. She jumped into action without putting a lot of thought into matters. That side of her was magnified at times when she was the Dark One and acted on impulse. Regina could relate to it from her own actions as the Evil Queen where she acted on her emotions more than reason. Now Emma appeared to be more cautious about things, including her interactions with Regina.

She would never admit it but she kind of liked impulsive Emma.

Not that she wasn't impulsive still –the other night when she had gotten angry and poofed away was enough proof of that.

Deciding she had given the matter enough thought for the moment she entered the bathroom for a much needed shower.

…

Emma stopped in the kitchen to see what was for dinner before taking the steps up two at a time. She paused at Henry's door.

"Has she been up?"

"Yes, she got up maybe 25 to 30 minutes ago," he said. "She said she was staying for dinner."

"Good," Emma smiled. "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah."

"Did she seem mad at all?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Emma knocked on the door to Regina's room but when there was no answer she wondered if Regina hadn't fallen back asleep. She slipped in afraid of waking her if she was asleep. There was no Regina on the bed, but she heard some movement in the bathroom and figured she would be out soon enough. It would give her enough time to straighten up the bed a bit. She got the feeling Regina was a stickler for such things.

She was on her side tucking in the flat sheet when Regina came out of the bathroom. Emma straightened up – her mouth partly open – as she saw Regina was only wearing a towel.

Both women were frozen in place.

"I um … I wasn't expecting you to be in here or I would have brought clothes into the bathroom with me," Regina said hastily.

Emma continued to stand there taking in the sight of Regina's bare legs and letting her eyes travel upwards.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you could be so kind as to step outside while I put some clothes on," Regina said with more than a little tension in her voice.

"Oh, uh sure," Emma said.

She made it to the door, her hand on the doorknob when she quickly turned and advanced on Regina, who took a step backward a moment before Emma wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her.

Emma poured every ounce of passion she could into that kiss; hoping that this time Regina wouldn't reject her.

She felt Regina's lips press back against hers and she deepened the kiss.

As much as she didn't want to, she was the one who broke off the kiss. Still she kept her face within inches of Regina's.

"Don't say anything," Emma said. "Just let me say what I need to say; what I should have said when you helped me break the Dark One's curse. There is something here between us, and I know you feel it too. All I am asking for is a chance. Give me a chance to show you that I am the one for you. I am not saying it's going to be easy or that we won't end up trying to kill each other before it's all said and done, but if you can forgive Robin, surely you forgive me for not speaking up sooner. I know I have created a mess for you by not saying something before this. I could say that I didn't because I'm only now feeling comfortable in my own skin once again after carrying around the taint of that dagger. The truth is, I was afraid. I was afraid of what I was feeling and afraid you didn't feel the same way. Please, give me a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was oblivious to the conversations going on around her as she ate. Right after her confession to Regina, they were interrupted by her mother of all people before Regina could answer her. Regina had practically pushed her out the door to see what her mother wanted when all Emma wanted to do was stay and talk about it. Now she wondered if Regina would give her the opportunity.

She had glanced up a couple of times while they ate their dinner, but each time Regina's eyes were on her own plate or else on whoever she was conversing with.

It annoyed Emma that Regina could act so calm; act like Emma hadn't poured her feelings out in front of her. She was sure Regina had feelings for her. What she was unsure of was what those feelings were and if Regina would act on them.

Yes Regina was with Robin and that would be a big obstacle to get past, but it wasn't impossible in Emma's mind.

She looked over at Regina once more – still no reaction.

If Regina thought she was going to ignore Emma or blow this off she was going to learn quickly that Emma didn't like being dismissed, especially by her.

Emma felt her anger rising. Things in her life had not been fair – from being abandoned by her parents, growing up in the foster system, having a child while in prison and having to give him up. It seemed like fate was always playing against her. Even with her sacrifice to keep Regina safe from the Dark One's magic, she still ended up with the short stick.

Regina had fought to get her back. She had put aside her relationship with Robin and had worked with her parents and Henry to get Emma back yet now she was once again in Robin's arms.

In the immediate aftermath of breaking the Dark One's curse Emma had needed time –not just away from Regina, but from everyone. She had a lot to deal with as she came to grips with the things she had done while she was the Dark One.

At least when she was the Dark One and she would get angry or emotional she had the magic as an outlet. She used it to keep herself from feeling the emotions in full force. Once that power was gone though it was only her left and she felt ill-equipped to deal with it and she didn't want to burden anyone else with it, especially not Regina. Regina had gone through her own journey of redemption and she didn't need to be reminded of her own past misdeeds while Emma processed her own.

Now as she thought about how they had returned from Camelot and Robin had put his arm around Regina's waist, she felt the jealousy that at the time barely registered. She liked Robin, but she couldn't help but fault him for how he had handled all of this with Regina. Why did he deserve a second and third chance?

"Emma."

She looked up to see Regina looking at her and so were others at the table and she wondered what she had missed.

"What?"

"I said if you are quite done eating I would like to go over some plans with you."

"Done?" she said looking at her half-full plate knowing she wouldn't finish it anyway. "Here kid finish this off." She slid the plate over to him and stood up, following Regina from the room. She was led back to Regina's home office and once inside Regina closed the door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked. Emma could see the clear concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"That didn't seem fine out there."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, wondering if she had honestly missed something that had happened.

"You were sitting out there for several minutes with your eyes closed and you were bending the fork with your finger," Regina said. "I recognize anger when I see it. So I will ask again, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emma said taking a seat. "Just peachy."

"Clearly," Regina said crossing her arms. "Should I assume your anger is with me?"

"I'm not angry," Emma said although she needn't have bothered as her voice betrayed her emotions. In fact seeing Regina standing there like some scolding teacher wasn't doing anything to improve her disposition. "Fine, I'm angry, happy now?"

Regina sighed. "You are going to keep getting angry if you don't find some way of channeling that anger. I didn't offer to teach you magic merely as way to get you to take responsibility for it. Emotions fuel your magic, same as me and trust me when I say you don't want to become reliant on anger to make your magic work."

"I don't need a lecture. I was the Dark One after all, which I think trumps an Evil Queen throwing a vengeful hissy fit."

Emma wasn't sure why she was being antagonistic toward Regina, except she wanted to see the cracks in the impeccable composure of hers. Regina's guard was up and that wasn't the Regina she wanted to talk to right now.

"If you want to act like a petulant child, I will be leaving," Regina said, whirling around and opening the door, which immediately slammed shut. She turned back to Emma who was sitting there with a smile on her face.

"See your majesty, I do know some magic."

"This isn't some joke," Regina said advancing on her. "Your magic isn't a joke and it isn't something you should play around with. Do you think because you have rid yourself of the Dark One's curse that all is well now? I didn't think you were that idiotic, but apparently I am wrong."

"What do you care?" Emma said standing. They were within inches of each other now. "Why did you care then? Why did you help my parents bring me back?"

"As if I could sit back and do nothing when you were the idiot that took on the curse in the first place. It was coming for me at that point and you should have let it take me."

"It would have killed you."

"We don't know that. We don't know that I couldn't have fought back."

"Yes we do," Emma said. "It would have killed you and do you think I could have stood by and let that happen? I couldn't. Give me that choice a hundred more times and I would make the same one."

Regina backed away from her. "You made that choice in order to give me my chance at a happy ending. You gave me that chance to be with Robin."

Emma let that sentence sink in. The way Regina said it was filled with something she wasn't expecting – regret.

"You said your happy ending wasn't some guy," Emma said.

"But when you did it, when you saved me, that was your intention, was it not?"

Emma sat back down, trying to collect her thoughts. There had been so much turmoil leading up to that moment. Learning what her parents had done, finding Lilly, trying to make things work with Killian – it all seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. When she had taken on the Dark One's curse she had done it to protect Regina but as the Dark One, her thoughts about Regina had been muted in a way.

If anything she saw Regina as an adversary once more.

Then once she was free of it, she hadn't wanted to be around Regina.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to give you your chance with Robin," she said finally. "I did it for you. All I thought about was how I needed to save you. I didn't know at the time that … I wasn't sure what it was that I felt for you. But I'm sure now."

"I don't know what you want me to say in response to that," Regina said.

"I want you to say you will give me a chance," Emma said. "There is something here between us, you know it and I know it, so why are we continuing to waste our time dancing around it?"

"Because I am with Robin."

"Is that how it is then?" Emma said standing once more. "He sleeps with your sister, impregnates her and none of that matters to you because he's your supposed soul mate."

"Careful Miss Swan," Regina said. The matter of her sister and the child she had with Robin was still a sore subject with her. When Emma had become the Dark One, Regina had been able to focus on that and not on her sister. Afterward though, there was no avoiding it, especially after Zelena gave birth to the little boy – her nephew, Roland's half brother.

Thankfully, Zelena had chosen not to continue her fight to destroy Regina once her son was born. Regina had to admit that seeing Zelena with the child – it was much like when she first held Henry. Zelena had found someone to love and decided that should be her focus. She had left Storybrooke and lived in another small town in Maine with him.

Part of the reason she had chosen Robin to lead the excursions to get supplies was because he was now used to traveling outside of Storybrooke as he and Roland would go at least once a month so they could spend time with his son whom they had named Vincent.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have."

"Do you love him? Because if you do, that's all you have to say and I will step aside. I do want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

Regina didn't answer at first and Emma tried not to get her hopes up as the silence dragged on.

"I … I don't love him like I should love him. I'm not in love with him," Regina said and for the first time she took a seat. Emma sat beside her. "I don't know how to end things with him. Like you said, we are supposed to be soul mates. How do I not take that into consideration?"

"You feel trapped?"

"I don't know if trapped is the right word for it. He's trying too much," Regina said. "He's trying to make amends and I feel like … I feel like it doesn't matter, like making amends doesn't matter because he's … he's not my happy ending. But when you go through life like I have, constantly making the wrong decisions, I guess you could say I am trying to be more thoughtful about this one. If I break it off with him then it's over for good."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers. "I'm not saying it would be easy, but I would be here for you in any capacity you needed me to be, even if it only as a friend."

"I'm not prepared to be anything but that with you," Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I will take what I can get."

"Good, now despite my long nap this afternoon, I'm still kind of tired," she said standing.

"Are friends allowed to share the same bed?" Emma asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose it beats sharing a bed with one of the dwarves," Regina said. "But remember, stay on your side of the bed."

"I promise to try."

…

Regina woke first that next morning, unsurprised by Emma's arm being draped across her midsection. She could feel the blonde pressed against her back, their legs intertwined. So much for staying on her side of the bed, Regina thought. Although she had to admit she didn't believe for a second that Emma would actually maintain her distance.

Two years ago it would have been unfathomable to her that she and Emma would end up like this. Yet, since Emma had come into her life no one had been able to capture her interest as much as this young woman did.

After years of boring monotony, Regina found a challenge from one Emma Swan. No one knew how to push her like Emma did, and now she was finding that no one quite cared for her the way Emma did.

Still, she wasn't ready to move forward with Emma. For one, she did need to handle the situation with Robin and she wasn't lying to Emma when she said she didn't know how to do that. She had never really had to break up with someone. When that someone was supposed to be your soul mate, it made it even harder.

If Emma hadn't made her move, Regina wondered if she would even be thinking about breaking things off with Robin. And was that fair – breaking things off with him knowing Emma was there waiting in the wings. Shouldn't she want to break up with him without that being a factor?

She wished there was someone else she could talk to about these things, but she didn't know who that would be. She could talk to Tink about it, but Tink had been so excited when she learned that Robin was her soul mate. In a way, she felt like she was validating what Tink went through for her by being with Robin so no she couldn't speak to Tink about it.

The one person she could think of was the one person she couldn't talk to about it – Emma. She knew where Emma stood on the whole thing so it would be a pointless conversation.

The alarm went off on her phone and she reached over and turned it off. She felt Emma strengthen her hold on her. "Did you hit the snooze button?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said trying not to smile at Emma's reaction. "It's time to get up. We need to check the water levels."

Emma groaned and turned over on her other side as Regina got up. She knew that Emma would continue to lay there while she got ready.

She let her lay there up until the point Regina was fully dressed and ready to leave. She shook Emma's shoulder to rouse her from the sleep she had fallen back into.

"I'm leaving. I will be out on the east end checking on things. I will call if your magical services are needed."

Emma rolled over. "Is your magic recharged?"

"Yes, but it's probably best if I didn't use it too much or else when the others get back, bringing down the barrier and putting it back up again will only wear me out again."

The fact she hadn't said when Robin gets back didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok, call me if you need magic," Emma said. "I think I am going to give myself another hour to sleep before getting up."

"Feeling lazy this morning?"

"No, someone just likes to hog the covers so I woke up feeling cold. At that point I had no choice but to seek out some body heat."

"Is that the excuse you are going to go with?"

"Hey it's not an excuse. Apparently the queen doesn't like to share the blankets."

"A queen shouldn't have to," Regina said.

She left Emma to her extra hour and she stopped in at Henry's room only to find him sprawled out in bed. She shook her head, realizing his sleep habits definitely took after his biological mother. Walking downstairs she heard the dwarves already bustling, ready to head out for the day. Outside of Sleepy, the dwarves were often up and out of the house before even Regina.

She appreciated all the help they had given during the flood but she would be more appreciative when they took themselves out of her home. The living room was going to need a firm cleaning afterward and possibly new carpet.

Stopping in the kitchen, she made herself a couple pieces of toast with jam and ate quickly before heading out. The sky was clear for the first time in what seemed like forever. Before going to sleep she had checked the weather forecast and it was in their favor as there was no rain on the horizon for the week so far. She knew that could easily change however which meant being prepared regardless.

Reaching her destination she got out of the car and even as she approached the sandbag wall she could tell the water had receded. Unlike other mornings, those on post had a more relaxed attitude to them and Regina realized the extra time off yesterday that Emma had told everyone to take was most likely a very good idea.

"How are things here?" she asked.

"Good, water's down a couple of inches from over night," the foreman in charge said. Regina recognized him as one of the street crews that the village employed.

"That is good news Michael," she said, earning an appreciative look in return for knowing his name. People could say what they wanted about her but there wasn't a person in this town who she didn't know their name. Of course she had 28 years to learn them.

She couldn't actually see the water because the wall was too high, but she hoped that the couple inches from overnight would be a couple of more inches during the day. She heard someone say something like 'ask her' and she turned back to Michael.

"Was there something else?" she asked.

Michael scratched the back of his head as if asking her anything was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "Well there was some talk last night at the shelter," he said, but then abruptly stopped.

"What kind of talk?"

"Well we all want to get back into our homes."

"I am sure you do," Regina said. "And we will get everyone back into their homes."

"Yeah, I know, it's just there was some talk."

She resisted the urge to tell him to spit it out.

"People were wondering if you could do something to speed it up," the guy who was standing behind Michael said.

"Speed it up how?" she asked.

"With your magic," Michael said. "People were talking about how you were able to use your magic to hold back the water while the walls were built and rescuing those people and well, people are wondering now that the rain has stopped if you could make the water go away."

The thought that she could use her magic to make the water go away hadn't occurred to her. It seemed silly now to her that she hadn't thought about it and she considered now how she could do it – if she could do it.

She saw all the men who were there looking at her with expectation in their eyes. She looked at the wall and then up at the building next to it. "Is that building secure? Can someone get me on the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," Michael said and she saw them all looking excitedly.

"I don't know if I can do anything, but I need to be able to see the water first before I can even attempt anything," she explained to them. Even as she let them lead the way, she knew Emma was going to kill her when she found out about this.

It took a little while to get up on the roof but once they did, Regina now could see the water that surrounded the houses and buildings on this end of town. The problem she could see was that she couldn't merely make the water disappear. It had to go somewhere, but where?

Freezing it would be an option, although not really a specialty of hers, plus it would still require a lot of work to then remove the ice.

"Evaporation," she whispered.

"What?" Michael said.

"Evaporation," she said more loudly. "We need the water to evaporate. In order to evaporate it needs a heat source. Stand back."

She waited for everyone to move back and she called up a fireball into her hand and threw it at the water. As it hit there was a hiss of steam as the water in that spot evaporated.

"Did it work?" someone behind her asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than one fireball," she said. "Would someone be so kind as to call the sheriff and ask her to come up here?"

…

They had to wait for nearly 30 minutes for Emma to get there and once she arrived, Regina asked the men to wait downstairs while she discussed the situation with Emma.

"Absolutely not," Emma said after Regina got done explaining and then demonstrating. "Are you crazy? You just said this morning that you need to take it easy with the magic."

"I know what I said, but these people are looking to me to do something about this."

"No what they are looking for is an easy fix to their problem," Emma said. "Magic can't solve their problem; they are going to have wait for the waters to recede like everyone else in the state. I can't believe you would even entertain this idea."

"I'm entertaining it because I am the mayor of this town and as such I have to do anything in my power to help its citizens. People are tired of sleeping on other people's floors or in cots at a shelter. They want to return to their homes, and if I can hasten that return, why wouldn't I consider it?"

Emma grabbed both of Regina's upper arms. "Listen to me; don't give me this I need to save the town bullshit. That may work on those people down there, but it's not going to work on me. The only reason you are even considering this is because you feel guilty for the stuff you used your magic for in the past. You don't need to do this in order to be redeemed. If they can't accept you for who you are now then to hell with them. You aren't doing this."

"Please Emma," she said. "I can't do this, not alone. I don't have the power to. I want to do this. I want to be able to give this to the people because yes, I have done so many bad things in my life and they paid the price for it. They paid the price with 28 years of their lives. Think of how many people are in this town, think of how many years that totals up to. That is what I owe."

Emma stepped away from her. "You don't owe them this," she said. "You can't do it. You tell me to take responsibility for my magic, well what about you? It was just yesterday that you were hit with the magic whammy for bringing down the barrier. You haven't recharged enough to try something like this, and I won't help you. Ask me to help in some other way, but not this."

Regina walked past her and headed back down through the building and Emma followed, feeling relieved. Once they were back on the street, Regina approached the men.

"I'm afraid that due to my use of magic with lowering the barrier, I don't have the power right now to attempt this," she said and there were sounds of disappointment from those who were there. If Regina wasn't mistaken there were more people now than there had been and they all looked downtrodden by the news. "I'm sorry."

Knowing there was nothing else to be said at the moment, she walked to her car, ignoring Emma's presence even as the other woman followed her. She got into her car but Emma stopped her from closing the door.

"It was the right thing to do," Emma said.

"Then why do I suddenly feel like the Evil Queen again?"

"Come on, don't be like that."

"I have things to get done Miss Swan, if you'll excuse me."

….

Regina sat at her desk in her office later that day recording the results of the water levels on her map when the phone rang. She saw it was Robin and for a moment she thought about not answering it, but knew she had to.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, how are things back there?"

"Good," she said. "The water is receding even if it is doing so at a snail's pace. How are things out there with the rest of the world?"

"About the same. Lots of people are homeless or waiting to see if their homes survived," he said. Regina detected sadness in this voice and felt bad for having to send him and the others out beyond the confines of their village. She could only imagine what they were running into out there in their search for supplies.

"I'm sure other towns have banded together just as ours has."

There was a pause and for a moment Regina thought maybe they had been disconnected.

"I don't know how to say this," he said.

"Say what?"

"Zelena called me right after I left town," he said. "Where she lives … her place was flooded too and she and Vincent, they don't have anywhere to go. He's my son."

There wasn't really anything else to say, but she took a moment to calm herself before speaking. "Yes he is, and if he needs help you should be there for him."

"It's not just that. Look, I took a detour, Vincent is with me right now. So is Zelena."

"You're bringing them back here with you, aren't you?"

"Regina …"

"No, you were right to go pick them up. They are family," she said. "Perhaps by the time you return the waters will recede enough for people to return to their homes or at least start the process. Vincent and Zelena can stay at my place or the shelter, wherever they feel more comfortable."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Robin said.

"I know," she responded. "Vincent is your responsibility though and he's my nephew so bring him home. We will deal the rest of it later. I have things to do now, so give my nephew a kiss for me."

"I will. I can't wait to see you," Robin said.

"Be careful out there," she said hanging up. It took all her resolve not to throw the phone against the wall. She stood there staring at the map and the water levels while replaying that conversation over in her head. While Zelena may no longer be actively wishing for her downfall, the thought of her being in the same town as her made her blood boil. With Zelena and Vincent outside of borders of Storybrooke, she didn't have to think about Robin and her. Now it would be unavoidable.

She felt the anger and resentment building inside of her, and she knew that she needed to do something to release its hold on her. Spinning around she quickly left.

When she arrived at the shelter, she looked at the people who had been crammed in there, forced to make this a temporary home as the waters filled theirs. She began weaving through the cots and makeshift rooms of hanging sheets looking for someone in particular. Finally in a back corner she found Michael.

"Madame Mayor, what I can do for you?" he said getting up from the cot where he had been sitting next to a young girl reading her a book. She recognized the girl as his daughter, Sandy.

"It's Regina, not Madame Mayor," she said. "Come on, I need your assistance."

"Sure, what with?"

"Getting me back up on that roof," she said.

"You're going to do it?" he asked in surprise. "But what about what you said this morning?"

"I have some excess energy to burn off."

"Ok, let me get my shoes on and we can go."

…

Once again Regina stood on the roof overlooking the water. It was dark now but she could still see the water. It looked like a vast ocean of ink from her standpoint. Michael stood back from her, giving her space to do what she had come here to do.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it, have expecting it to be a text from Robin. Instead it was Emma.

"I hope you aren't still mad," it read.

She put it away. Emma was the last person she needed to think about now, because if she did, she would know what a truly foolish idea this was. Instead, she thought about Zelena and what she had wrought.

This time she didn't call up a small fireball. This time she spread her hands out in front her and made a flow of fire erupt from her hands. The hiss from it hitting the water was all she could hear as she poured more of her anger into her magic. The beam of fire grew stronger, illuminating the dark around her.

She kept it going even as she felt her knees weakening. She kept it going even as she felt blood trickle from her nose to her lips. She kept it going until the darkness took her and she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina came too, blinking as her eyes began to focus on the night sky stretched out above her. Slowly she realized why it was odd that she was looking at the night sky and then she realized she was laying on the roof a building.

"Thank goodness," she heard a man say and she looked to see Michael there kneeling beside her. "You passed out and I thought …"

"I'm ok," she said wiping the blood from her nose and sitting up. Even as she did so she got dizzy.

"Should I call an ambulance? I was about to."

"No," she said. "Really, I am ok." The last thing she needed was it to get around town and back to Emma what had happened.

"Let me help you up," he said, offering her a hand. She accepted it and as she got to her feet she thought she might collapse again. Instead, she let go of him and walked to the edge of the building and looked down. There was still water down there, but she couldn't tell how successful she may or may not have been.

"You did it," he said as he peered down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, pointing out to a building across from them. "The water had been up as high as that window there."

If he was right, she estimated that there was at least a two feet drop in the water.

"You did it," he said again, the joy evident in his voice. She smiled as he smiled and then he gave her a hug, which caught her off guard and made her even more dizzy. He apologized but she waved it off.

"We will measure the water in the morning and see for sure how well it worked. Maybe in a couple of days I could try again," she said. "For now, I need to rest"

Getting down from the roof took more effort than she would have liked but she managed to stay upright which was all that mattered to her. She dropped Michael back off at the shelter and drove home. She was just pulling in when her phone went off again. It was Emma, calling this time.

"Hello,"

"Oh, hey," Emma said. "You didn't text me back and well I was worried you might still be mad at me."

"I am not mad at you," Regina said. "But I get the feeling you are going to be mad at me. Perhaps you could save your lecture for later."

"You did it, didn't you?"

"If you mean using my magic on the water, then the answer is yes. And it worked. I estimate that the water receded by a couple of feet."

She opted for the truth knowing there was really no way to hide what she did from Emma.

"How are you feeling?"

It wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but she appreciated it anyway.

"Tired," Regina said. "I'm tired."

"Where are you? I will come pick you up."

"I'm in my car which is parked directly behind yours in my drive way. While I don't need you to pick me up, I wouldn't mind a steadying hand just in case."

"I'll be right out."

Regina didn't have to wait long before Emma was coming out of the door and jogging over the car. Regina got out and leaned against her vehicle.

"Why?" Emma asked.

That was more the reaction Regina was expecting.

"I was angry. Not at you, but I was angry nonetheless. I needed to burn off the excess energy of that anger so why not put it to good use." She didn't know how else to explain it.

"If you weren't angry at me, what were you angry about?" Emma asked.

"Robin called me. Zelena's place was also flooded. He is bringing her and Vincent back to Storybrooke to ensure they are safe and taken care of. It is of course the sensible thing to do and I even offered up my place for Zelena and Vincent to stay in if needed," Regina said. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You are softy when it comes to kids," Emma said. "But are you sure you will be ok if they actually stay here?"

"I don't have a choice but to be ok," Regina replied. "I just wish something about my life could be uncomplicated for once."

"I'm not very complicated," Emma said giving her an encouraging smile.

"You may not be, but you and I together would be. Have you given any thought about how your parents would react to us being together?"

"I've been sharing a bedroom with you, trust me, you may think my parents are idiots, but even they are not that dumb. Sure I haven't said anything to them about it yet, and they haven't mentioned it, but my mom asked me just today if I was happy and you know what I said? I said I'm getting there and that you had a lot to do with that. She didn't even blink over that so if you are afraid my mother is going to sic the dogs on you for dating her daughter, I think it's safe to say she isn't. Besides it doesn't matter what other people think. The only thing that matters is you and I."

Regina groaned, "I didn't realize you had inherited your mother's overflowing optimism."

Emma smiled at her again. "You haven't flat out told me to go away yet so I figure I have the right to be at least a little optimistic."

Since she couldn't argue with that logic she indicated that they should go inside. Once there she spent some time with Henry while eating leftovers from the dinner she missed. She explained to him that Robin would be bringing Zelena and Vincent back to town. If possible he seemed less happy about it than she was.

Soon she was yawning and made her way to her room where she changed clothes and immediately fell asleep.

"Is mom alright?" Henry asked Emma when she went to check that he was ready for bed, or at least ready to pretend he was going to bed. "She looked even more tired this evening than she has been."

"Yeah kid, she will be ok. She just doesn't know when to quit. We need to keep an eye on her for the next couple of days and make sure she doesn't overdue it. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Sure," Henry replied. "Maybe you could start by hiding her phone again so she can sleep in tomorrow."

"Maybe," Emma laughed. "But if I get caught don't think I won't blame you."

"As long as she gets some sleep, I don't care."

Emma said good night and quietly slipped into Regina's bedroom. She saw Regina was lying on the bed and since she hadn't moved Emma was guessing she was asleep already. Being careful once more she stripped in the darkness, leaving only her tank top and underwear on, and then got onto the bed – trying not to cause much movement or noise. Once she was satisfied she hadn't woken Regina, she laid her own head down on her pillow although she didn't close her eyes. Regina normally started off sleeping with her back to Emma or lying on her back, but tonight Regina was facing her.

Emma could just make out of some of her features and she thought about risking a kiss. Not wanting to wake Regina was the only thing that had stopped her from doing it.

She hadn't expressed any anger toward Regina for using her magic like she had although her first instinct had been to lay into her for it. She should have known Regina would try it. She had thought if Regina would do it, it would be because she felt so guilty about the bad things that she had done in her life that she saw this as a little bit of redemption. Having done it out of anger because her boyfriend was returning to town with her sister whom he had knocked up, and the child from that relationship, had not occurred to Emma. She knew now that Regina wasn't in love with Robin, but she wasn't foolish enough to think there weren't some feelings there. With Zelena coming back, Emma could only hope that this didn't cause some battle between the sisters for Robin's affections. While she had a hard time believing Regina doing that, she also knew the siblings didn't exactly have a healthy relationship.

To her knowledge, Regina hadn't spoken to her sister since she left Storybrooke.

She hated that she wished Regina would take this as a sign and dump Robin immediately; well she didn't hate it exactly. It was what she wanted but she could pressure Regina too much in that direction either.

It was weird, even when she was the Dark One, it seemed like things kept leading back to Regina. This woman had captivated her in a way she wouldn't have thought possible a few years earlier. But Regina had shown she was a good person once people gave her the chance to be that person.

Emma even felt a little pride thinking maybe she had at least a little bit to do with that.

Despite only moments earlier where she rejected the idea, Emma scooted closer and placed a small kiss on Regina's lips. Regina remained asleep which only served as a reminder to Emma of how exhausted Regina really was. She was going to have to find a way to keep Regina from using magic, even if it meant handcuffing her to the bed and not letting her leave.

An image of Regina handcuffed to the bed entered her mind and she groaned at the unfairness of not being able to touch Regina further. Rolling over on her side, away from Regina in order to avoid any further temptation, Emma closed her eyes.

…

Regina woke to an empty bed. Turning over to grab her phone to see what time it was and how long before her alarm went off, she sat up when she saw it was not where she left the night before. "Emma," she growled.

Getting up, she hastily took a shower and dressed, taking the stairs at an unladylike speed. Henry's room had been empty as had the upstairs guest bedrooms. Downstairs the dwarves appeared to be gone as well. She wondered where her phone was so she could first call Emma and give her a lecture about stealing other people's property and also to find out where things stood in her town. She entered the kitchen to find Granny there.

"Awake at last," she commented.

"It would appear so," Regina said looking around her kitchen. Granny was clearing cooking food for a meal – lunch, she guessed. "What time is it?"

"Just after 4."

"What!"

"Now calm down," Granny said. "You wouldn't have slept that long if you hadn't needed it. Everyone here made sure they were extra quiet this morning to make sure they didn't wake you. Not that it would have mattered. Emma said you were sleeping like the dead up there. She was ready to call Dr. Whale in to look at you when she popped in here at lunchtime and you still hadn't moved. But what is done is done and there is no sense in getting upset about it."

"I had things that needed to get done today," Regina said sternly.

"No doubt you did, but I haven't heard of any major disasters today so it would appear the town survived one day without you. Besides from what I understand thanks to whatever you did last night, we will be moving on to the clean up phase faster than anticipated."

"I need my phone, I need to check in and figure out what I've missed. Do you happen to know what Miss Swan did with it?"

"I suspect it is with her," Granny said matter-of-factly. "Now you have two choices – you can help me fix dinner for everyone when they get back or you can take a seat somewhere and mope until everyone gets back. I suppose you have a third option, but Emma did give me permission to put a crossbow bolt through your leg if you choose an option that involves you leaving this house."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

"And did either you or Miss Swan consider that I don't need to walk out the door to leave the house. I can merely …" she waved her hand but nothing happened. She tried it again, but again nothing happened. She could feel her magic but for some reason it wasn't working.

"Oh, I may have forgotten to mention that Emma stopped by to see Mr. Gold today as well. Asked him if he had anything that could block your magic. Turns out he did."

"I'm going to kill her," she said walking over to the back kitchen door. By the time she opened it, she heard the twang, but even so she was surprised when a crossbow bolt embedded itself into the door frame next to her head. She turned to see Granny loading another one.

"You know I don't miss. That was just a warning shot."

"You aren't going to shoot me."

Granny finished loading the bolt and pointed the crossbow so it was aimed at her leg. "Would you care to make a wager on that?" Granny said.

Regina closed the door. "I will be in my room," she said leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Granny said putting her crossbow down and returning to her cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had a pretty good idea of how torqued Regina was going to be with her when she returned that night. She imagined Regina's wrath would be at an all time high. She had expected it though when she made the decision that morning.

She had woken to find Regina still in a deep sleep and she was unsure she had even moved throughout the evening. Getting dressed – even taking a shower – hadn't phased Regina at all so after standing next to the bed considering her next move, she bent down and gave Regina a kiss on the forehead and then took the phone and left. Even taking her phone Emma expected that it wouldn't be long before Regina woke. Once she checked the water levels – discovering that Regina's magic worked (better than Regina had indicated) and that there were a lot of happy townspeople thinking she could do it again that day – she knew she had to do something.

Approaching Gold for help was the one thing that she was sure Regina would be the most upset about. Regina avoided Gold at all costs nowadays – having written him off completely after Emma had taken on the Dark One's curse.

For once Emma was trying to be the more practical one however. She had no desire to speak with Gold, but the way she looked at it, he owed her now and she was going to cash in on it. Surprisingly enough Gold did not haggle with her and seemed anxious to have her leave so she got what she needed and went back to the mansion. Everyone was gone at this point except Granny and a still-sleeping Regina.

Emma explained to Granny that she had obtained a spell that would block Regina's magic, although Gold said he didn't believe it would last more than 12 hours, if that. It wasn't a strong enough spell to block magic from a strong magic wielder like Regina for very long. Emma didn't need it to last long she figured; just long enough for Regina to come to her own conclusion that trying magic right now was not a good thing. Still when she saw Regina lying there sound asleep she began to worry. If it weren't for Granny being there she probably would have had Regina rushed to the hospital.

Granny as always had some words of wisdom, telling her to remain calm because it was Emma herself who had said how exhausted Regina was. Despite not wanting to leave until Regina woke, Emma had responsibilities that needed carried out that day in town – especially with Regina MIA when people were actively seeking her out.

Regina would find out how successful she was with getting the water to recede and once she saw how relieved the townspeople were, Emma knew Regina would want to try again immediately. Emma needed to stop that from happening. The overuse of her magic was clearly taking a toll on the mayor. The townspeople who were ecstatic over the idea of returning to their homes would not see how tired Regina was, but Emma saw it and her need to protect Regina – even from herself – was in full gear.

Of course now she would have to face the consequences of those actions. She wished she had some flowers or something to maybe lessen the blow.

She came in through the back – thinking she would gauge Regina's mood from talking with Granny one more time, but as soon as she entered there was Regina in the kitchen, apparently helping with dinner.

"Hey," Emma said, not really sure what she should say. "Dinner smells good."

Regina ignored her.

"It should be done momentarily," Granny said. "Why don't you wash up."

"Yeah," Emma said keeping her eyes on Regina as she walked through the kitchen. Regina didn't look at her once. Apparently she was going to be getting the silent treatment.

She ran up the stairs, checking in with Henry first. "How pissed off is she on a scale of 1 to 10?" Emma asked.

Henry seemed to think about it. "A 3."

"Really?" Emma said. "10 is the highest on the scale."

"I know how the scales work," Henry said with a tone that reminded Emma of Regina. This kid was definitely their kid. "She's not that mad. If she was she wouldn't be in the kitchen helping with dinner."

"Well she gave me the silent treatment when I went through there."

"That just means she doesn't want to speak to you where others will hear it."

"That's not exactly comforting," she said.

Henry shrugged. "I think she is more upset that you took her phone. When grandma got here, she asked to use her phone immediately so she could get updates on what's going on around town. Grandma filled her in so she knows about the water."

Emma who had been standing took a seat on the bed. "You know she's going to want to use her magic again to make the water go away even more?"

"Yep. She was even discussing where to do it at next."

The water hadn't just receded by a couple of feet due to Regina's magic, like she had thought. When the sun had risen, the water had receded back to where several more blocks were now clear of water. The work crews had spent most of the day tearing down some of the barriers and moving them up to the new water lines in order to begin clean up in the now water free sections. Every one was amazed and they were crediting Regina for it and wanting her to repeat it.

"I asked her not to do it," Henry said as Emma had fallen silent.

"What did she say?"

"She said like many things in her life, she didn't feel like she had a choice in the matter," Henry said. "She seemed sad."

Emma bit her bottom lip – she knew this was going to happen. She knew Regina would not be able to tell the townspeople no. That put Emma in the unenviable position of having to tell both Regina and the town no. The other people, they didn't know Regina like she did, they didn't see how much the constant use of her magic was wearing her down. Or maybe they didn't care.

While the sentiment against Regina had changed drastically over the years, it didn't mean that there weren't people who would look at this and think that Regina owed it to them to do it.

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know yet," Emma said. "Reason with her, I guess."

"Do you think that will work?"

She gave him a look that told him the answer to that was a definite no.

….

When Emma went upstairs to wash up, Regina allowed herself to breathe again. She had purposely concentrated on the task at hand to make it easier for her to ignore the blonde when she returned home.

"She wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't care," Granny said.

Regina turned toward her, not sure whether to tell the older woman to mind her own business or not. "She had no right to do it," she responded.

Granny shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't concentrate so much on that aspect of it," Granny said. "Maybe you should be thankful you have someone in your life who cares enough to risk your wrath in order to help you. I'm sure it's not easy for you to ask for help. You may not even recognize when you need it, but be grateful there is someone there for you."

"I could have handled it," Regina said. "I don't need Miss Swan thinking I'm less than capable of taking care of matters on my own. I've gotten a lot of practice it over the years."

"Would getting out of the practice of it be such a bad thing?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond and then paused. "It's a bad thing when it goes away."

"You can't live fearing good things in your life will go away."

"It's not easy when it always goes away."

"Do you mind if I give you a piece of advice?" Granny asked.

"Only if you don't mind if I don't follow it."

"Fair enough. My advice is that you shouldn't make it easy for her to walk away either. Ignoring her? Aren't you a little above such juvenile actions? Pushing her may be a way to see if she will stick around, but I think you know by now that she isn't going anywhere, unless you push too hard. Don't do it Regina. Let her be there for you."

Regina didn't respond and Granny let the conversation end on that note.

Dinner was served and Regina took hers into her home office she said in order to catch up on some work. She never looked at Emma once.

….

Emma knocked on the door and then entered even though she didn't hear Regina say anything.

"Are you done giving me the silent treatment yet?" Emma asked.

Regina was sitting at her desk but she got up now and walked in front of it, leaning against it. "I suppose so."

"Good," Emma said. "You got a lot of sleep."

"I did," Regina responded. "Thank you."

Emma wasn't expecting that and she couldn't immediately respond.

"I needed the rest. I'm not upset about that as I assume you believe I am. But I am upset."

"I gathered that," Emma said. "But if you aren't upset about that what are you mad about?"

"That you didn't ask me if I was going to be ok with it before hand."

A very confused Emma asked, "Um if I had asked you about it, I'm pretty sure the answer would have been no."

"Yes, it would have been, but I would have appreciated you respecting me enough to ask. I've spent a significant portion of my life where others have called the shots for me. I don't respond well to having my choices taken away from me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of it terms like that. I just knew you would probably push yourself again today."

"I would have," Regina admitted. "And I appreciate that you are looking out for me. Next time, all I ask it that you talk to me."

"I can do that," Emma smiled. "Although I would appreciate if there wasn't a next time for something like this. You need to take a break from using magic."

Regina walked over to her. "I know about the water levels. That was my magic."

"Magic you shouldn't have done in the first place," Emma countered. "It's a flood – they happen every year to places around the world and those people survive without magical assistance. We will too."

"But we don't have to wait for the waters to recede, not anymore."

"We don't have to, but we should. I'm asking you not to do what I'm pretty sure you are going to do."

"The people out there, they know now what magic can do."

"I don't care," Emma said and she moved closer to Regina. "I don't even care if that makes me seem like the bad person in all of this. It's not worth the risk to you. I will ask you again not to do this."

"I won't do it immediately," Regina said. "I could still use a couple of days of no magic and to assess the situation, but I will do it and I'm asking you to be there with me, to use your magic in conjunction with mine for our town."

Emma knew this was a losing argument. Regina was going to do it, so she was left with only the one option.

"Ok, but only if you take the couple of days of rest and absolutely no magic. If you do any magic, then I'll find some way to stop you from doing this, even if I have to find a sleeping curse to shove down your throat."

"A sleeping curse?" Regina asked, smiling. "And how pray tell would you plan on waking me up from said curse?"

Emma wasn't sure if Regina was suddenly flirting with her or what, but just getting that smile from her was enough to lighten her mood considerably.

"Well there is a history in my family of breaking those kinds of curses," Emma said stepping even closer. Their mouths were mere inches apart and Emma was sure they were going to kiss – until Regina stepped away. Emma took her own step back as Regina went back behind her desk.

"Sorry," Regina said suddenly. "I just don't want to …"

"I get it," Emma said. "The situation with Robin is still not resolved, so I get it."

"Thank you."

"Coming to bed soon?"

"In another hour or so. I did sleep most of the day away after all."

"Ok, see you up there," she said and she left the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

Regina took a seat behind her desk once more but she didn't look at any of the papers in front of her, she merely at there thinking. Robin would be back in a few days with Zelena and Vincent. She knew if she broke it off with him immediately he would think it was because he had brought Zelena back – and Regina didn't want him thinking that. Robin needed to know the truth – that soul mates or not he wasn't the person she wanted to be with. She liked Robin, she really did, and in a different time and place perhaps they would have been together.

But not in the here and now.

Then there was having Zelena here – another complication she didn't want to deal with. Yet she knew she would have to. She hadn't spoken to her sister since she left town and Robin knew better than to mention her to Regina. Yes, she would ask how Vincent was, but she never asked about her sister.

Perhaps it was time for them to put the past in the past as well.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a lot to do the next day as Regina got up early and made her rounds to the barriers to check the water levels. At her first stop, she was surprised when the volunteers on duty out there clapped as she approached. By the time she got to the third barrier it was no longer surprising. Her magic truly had made the water recede faster than expected. Where there was once water, there were now tracts of mud and debris but it looked like the volunteers had already gotten started on the clean up of these newly cleared areas.

Of course on her first stop, she was asked almost immediately if she was there to use her magic again. She hated to tell them no, but she assured them that the no was a temporary one. She did her best to explain that she needed more rest before she could do magic of that magnitude.

Despite their disappointment, she saw they also seemed to accept her answer. Even if they didn't understand she needed to rest her magic, they took her at her word that it was needed. Besides, she told them, doing it this way would allow them time to clean up these areas first and then they could move on to a new area.

When pressed for a time of when she would do the magic, she told them two days.

Emma had already given her the ultimatum of a couple of days of no magic, and she was sure that if she indeed didn't use magic in that time she would be up to the task at hand. She wanted to be able to give this to the people of the town – give them a touch of good magic so they didn't always associate her with being the Evil Queen. She didn't think that Emma quite understood how much it would mean to her to be able to do this. To use her magic for the good of all the town, not just a few, it would go a long way toward her own redemption.

She continued around town, checking water levels, speaking with people and organized a clean up plan. Some of the clean up had started in the area she cleared but it wasn't as efficient in her mind as it should be so she re-organized the clean up teams a little and put them to work. By lunchtime she had already been all around town and every where she stopped people had asked her about doing the magic again. She felt bad every time she told them that it would have to wait a couple of days.

The truth was, she could do it now – use her magic in such a manner – and with Emma's assistance she was sure their combined power could clear most if not all the water based on what she had done the first time. But resting was the wiser choice. For her to have slept like she had, the magic had drained her considerably.

If she rested now and then performed the magic, she could possibly not be as tired and not lose another day to sleep when she should be working.

Robin had not called her phone at all the day before while she rested. It was the first thing she checked when she had it back in her possession. She figured he was giving her time to adjust to the idea of him bringing Zelena and Vincent back with him. Today though, she needed to know where he was at, so she knew how the mission was going and when she would need to bring the barrier back down.

She made the call after getting a bite to eat at the shelter with Henry.

"Hi," he answered.

"Hi," she said. There was several seconds of awkward silence. "How are things going out there?"

"Good," he said. "We almost have what we need. Should be back day after tomorrow or the next."

"Good," she said. "How is Vincent handling being on the road?"

"He must think we are on some grand adventure because he seems to be enjoying himself."

Regina could hear a lightness in his voice when he talked about his son – either of his sons brought that tone out in him.

"I'm glad he's having a good time. How is Zelena?"

The question caught him off guard as he didn't answer at first, or Regina thought Zelena was right there as he was speaking.

"She's …she's a little nervous about coming back."

"That is understandable. But I meant what I said, she and Vincent are welcome in my home if that is where they choose to be. Even if she doesn't feel comfortable with that, I will be here to help her and my nephew in anyway I can," she said. "They are family."

"She hasn't said one way or another what she wants to do when we return," he said.

"Well she still has a couple of days to think about it. Now I should get going. I will call you tomorrow for an update."

"Ok," he said. He paused like he wanted to say more but then told her goodbye and hung up.

She didn't really know what she was going to say to him when he got back. Or how soon she would say it. She had been so angry when he had called the other day to say he had Zelena with him and she was coming back. The anger was so much that she was able to use her magic to clear so much water. It wasn't the first time she had felt anger like that and used it to her magical advantage.

But it had been a while.

And she hated that she had done it. She thought she was done with such things – done giving into anger, yet she had done it.

That kind of anger should have no place in her life anymore. When Zelena returned with Robin, she needed to make sure it didn't.

She didn't know what to expect in regards to her sister. They didn't know each other really at all and yet they were family and that had to count for something.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Emma.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," she responded.

"Any chance you have taken a break yet?"

"I had lunch with Henry a little while ago."

That response earned her a smile emoticon.

"My father would like to speak to you privately when you get the chance," Emma texted.

Regina read it twice to make sure she was right in what it said. She typically didn't have a lot of occasion to talk with Charming – at least not without his wife or daughter present, so the text threw her off. Had Emma said something to him about whatever it was that was going on between them? She honestly couldn't think of any reason why Charming would want to speak to her.

"Why does your father want to speak to me?"

"He has some concern he wanted to run by you," Emma replied. "He is over on Emerson Avenue."

Whatever he wanted, Regina figured she should get it over with sooner rather than later, so she told Emma ok and then told her she would see her later. Getting in her car, she ran through all the things she could think of that Charming might want to speak to her about privately and nothing was sticking out in her brain except it having something to do with Emma. She was really not up for a lecture from Emma's father about his thoughts concerning his daughter's love life.

Hell, she and Emma hadn't even really talked about it. They had done a good job of talking around it, but in her mind at least there was nothing to talk about until she resolved things with Robin. Even when that was taken care of, she wasn't sure she would be ready to jump into something with Emma or anyone else. Throughout her lifetime dating hadn't exactly been something she had done a lot. She never even dated the king, she merely married him.

Her relationship with Robin was seemingly always being interrupted by something – the return of who they thought was Marian, Zelena and her pregnancy and their quest to break the Dark One's curse. It was full of starts and stops.

It was like she could never quite catch a break – really it had been that way since the day Emma came to Storybrooke.

When she reached Emerson, she saw Charming next to the barrier – she had been there earlier in the day and knew that was one area where the water was receding quicker for some reason.

"Glad you are here. We have an issue," he said, and he guided her around to the far left and pointed. She looked and now she knew why the water was receding quicker there.

"How badly do you think the road has been washed out," she asked, seeing the sinkhole that had formed near the edge of the road.

"No way to know until the water is gone," he said. "But if it happened here, it could have happened to other areas. Even when the waters recede, we can't let people into their homes until we are sure this is just isolated."

"I agree," she said. In her mind she wanted to swear – they really couldn't catch a break. "Was that all?"

"No," he said. "Let me walk you back to your car."

Warning bells went off in her mind – a Charming escort back to her car couldn't be a good thing.

"I'm concerned about your plan to use magic to make the water recede. Rather I'm concerned about Emma helping you do it."

"Why are you concerned about that?"

"Since the Dark One's curse left her, she hasn't really used her magic much, at least not in any big way. I gather what you have planned to make the water evaporate involves a lot of magic."

"It does," Regina said.

"Do you think Emma is capable of it?"

"Yes, her magic is very strong."

"I know, but I meant, do you think using magic like this will affect her adversely. She did things as the Dark One with her magic and while we haven't really talked about it with her, I just need to know my daughter is going to be ok."

"She's not just strong in magic; she's the strongest person I know. She can do this. If I thought she couldn't, if I had any reservation at all, I wouldn't let her do it," she said. "You have my word, if at any time I think this or any other magic use would be detrimental to her, I won't let her go through with it. But there is going to come a time, some time soon where whether you like or not, she's going to have to learn how to do magic. It's inside of her and it's not going away and the best thing for her is to learn how to wield it. When she was the Dark One, she had all that power, but she lacked real knowledge of how to use it and I suppose in a way we should be thankful for that or she would have been more dangerous. It doesn't change the fact she needs to learn so she isn't a danger to herself or others because of her own ignorance of magic."

"Have you spoken to her of this?"

"Yes. She seems willing, after all of this is over, to finally take it seriously and learn."

"Ok," he said. "I can't say I care much for all of this magic stuff, but I do understand what you are saying and I trust you to help her."

Regina was so shocked by that she didn't say anything.

"Thank you," he said. "Not just for this, but all of it."

"You're welcome," she stammered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma glanced over at Regina and was unable to keep the smile off of her face. They were over on the west side of town assisting with clean up efforts. Regina was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt and jacket that were anything but what Regina would normally wear. Still, it didn't seem to matter what Regina wore, she looked good in it.

Yesterday – despite everyone asking or conjecturing about when Regina would use her magic again to make the waters recede – was a good day. They had worked on cleaning the cleared areas and at the end of the day there was another warm meal waiting courtesy of Granny. That night as they got into bed, Emma immediately curled up next to Regina who didn't protest, didn't say they shouldn't be that close and most importantly she hadn't mentioned Robin.

Today was also going well. By implementing Regina's plan the work was going smoothly and getting done quicker. It wasn't being handled as an every man for themselves type of operation. It didn't matter if it was your house or not, if it was your work crew you were there helping the resident of it. It kept everything from being done piecemeal.

There were crews for cleaning, crews for disposal and crews for refreshments to keep everyone fed and hydrated.

Regina was working on a cleaning crew while Emma was on disposal. It meant that most every time Emma picked something up she got to see Regina in action.

And true to her word, Regina wasn't using magic.

Even Henry was there working alongside his mothers.

It all contributed to Emma thinking about a future where this was the norm – well not the flood, but her being with Regina and Henry.

She had been brought to Storybrooke to bring back everyone's happy endings and she realized that included hers and Regina's.

"Miss Swan, don't you think you could move a little faster," Regina said. Emma had been daydreaming and hadn't even noticed Regina approach.

"Everyone's entitled to a break."

"Yes but you seem to take one every time you come to pick up something."

"Well in my defense I may have been admiring the view a bit," Emma said looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. "Those jeans. Wow."

"Miss Swan."

"Sorry," Emma said, although she was anything but sorry. She gave Regina her best grin and then picked up a load to take to the dumpster. A quick turn of her head showed she wasn't the only one who liked to do some sightseeing as she saw Regina quickly turn around and go back into the building she was cleaning.

Yes, she thought, today is a good day.

…

Today sucked, Emma thought. After starting off so well, here she was lying on an uncomfortable bed in the guest room at Regina's. Granny's had been cleared and allowed to be occupied again so Ruby and Granny went home along with Tink who rented her room from Granny. That meant room was now available at Regina's so Emma didn't have to share a room with Regina, a fact that her mother had pointed out to her a little too gleefully for her taste.

Yes she should be happy that some people were allowed to return to their homes, but she hadn't really thought about what that would mean for her sleeping arrangement with Regina. There was no way with her parents in the house that she could continue to sleep in Regina's bed.

She had thought about using her magic to teleport into the room after everyone was asleep, but when she suggested it to Regina she got shot down.

"Don't even think about it," Regina said. "First of all, what are you going to do if your parents or Henry decide they need to speak to you and find you gone? Secondly, we have some major magic to perform tomorrow evening and I won't have you anything but at the top of your game, which means no messing with magic tonight. I'm quite sure you will survive in my guest bedroom."

The conversation had taken place in Regina's office late in the day. It was also when she learned that Robin would be back tomorrow. He had called and let Regina know that they had all the supplies and would be rolling in the next day sometime in the afternoon. She didn't want to be around to see Robin hug or kiss Regina.

She tried to rein in these feelings she had about Robin, but it wasn't easy. He wasn't a bad guy and under other circumstances she might actually like him, but she couldn't find it in herself to like him now. Even as the Dark One, in one of her more darker moods, she had been annoyed by him and had thought about ending him right then and there. It wasn't until after the curse had lifted and she began to realize the extent of her feelings for Regina that she knew that impulse to destroy Robin had come from her jealousy.

He had what she wanted, and she had wanted to end him because of it.

She felt bad even now thinking about it because she knew as the Dark One she had the power to do it. She also knew that if she had Regina would not have forgiven her for it, nor would she have continued to help her break the curse.

When Regina told her Robin was coming back she had asked her what that meant exactly.

"I told you, I don't want to be with Robin like that, but I need to handle it as I see fit. There is a lot going on tomorrow with the return of the others with the supplies and you and I using our magic so if you think I am going to unceremoniously dump him the moment he steps across the border then you are wrong."

"I didn't say that," Emma said. "I just want some reassurance that this isn't one-sided, what's been going on between us I mean."

She saw Regina's expression soften. "It's not one-sided, but you also need to be patient. Even when I speak with Robin, it doesn't mean you get a free pass back to my bed. If we are going to see each other – date each other – I think we have a lot to talk about first, including what this means for Henry and how to tell him. Then there is the matter of my sister returning to town."

"I noticed you didn't mention her earlier."

"I told Robin she and Vincent could stay at my place. With Granny and Ruby gone I've got room, but I haven't really thought about what that means to have her under my roof."

"Do you think she will try something?"

"I don't know. She has been living out in the world with Vincent, away from magic, away from me, who has been the source of her anger and jealousy. I guess the best I can hope for is that she is willing to at least let go of her wish to destroy me," Regina said.

"Well I plan on keeping an eye on her just in case."

"Thank you," Regina said. "I do want it to work out for her here if this is where she chooses to stay. I've given up on wishing her ill-will so keep an eye on her, but don't do anything to make her uncomfortable."

"I won't," Emma said. "Now are you sure there is nothing I can do about these sleeping arrangements?"

The answer was still no and so here she was wide awake wishing she was in the master bedroom holding onto Regina.

Yep, she thought, this day sucks.

…

It was late in the afternoon – nearly 5 p.m. – when Regina got the call that the trucks would be there soon. She went out to the barrier, Emma insisting on being there as well. Emma had said it was because she wanted to make sure Regina was rested enough to lower the barrier and do the magic they planned for later that evening, but Regina knew while that might be part of it, Emma was there to observe her and Robin.

As the trucks came into view Regina lowered the barrier and stepped aside as the caravan came through. Once they were all on that side she raised the barrier once more, giving Emma a small smile to let her know all was fine.

She walked up to the lead truck in time for Robin to get out and hold the door open for Zelena who handed Vincent down to him. Zelena was out of the truck a moment later taking Vincent back into her arms.

"Welcome back," she said to him. "Thank you again for taking on this task." She turned to Zelena. "I was sorry to hear about your own place being flooded. You and Vincent are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Zelena didn't say anything just nodded to her and Regina looked once more at Robin.

"You said Granny's was open again, does she have room available?" Robin asked.

"I believe so," Regina said, knowing that was his way of saying that Zelena would not be staying with her.

"Vincent is tired, it would probably be best if they got situated," he said.

"There is plenty of help for the trucks, why you don't you get them settled in."

"Ok."

Regina looked once more at Zelena and Vincent who was practically asleep in his mother's arms and turned to go back to her own car. She was intercepted by Emma.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she said. "Zelena and Vincent are going to stay at Granny's. Robin will get them settled. I will speak to Granny later about paying for the accommodations until Zelena gets back on her feet."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

The trucks got moving again to the shelter where they would unload. Regina stood there watching them go. It was awkward seeing Robin like that, not just because Zelena was there, but because she knew for sure that he was not the one she wanted to be with. And it scared her that she could be so certain about that.

She told Emma she would meet her 8:30 p.m. at the arranged spot for their magic and she got into her car and drove back into town. She went to her office where she laid down on the cot that was still in there. Lowering the barrier had weakened her a little, but nothing like what she had experienced when she used fire on the water. She set her alarm to wake her assuming nothing else did in the meantime and she closed her eyes to dream of better days.

…

Her nap only lasted 40 minutes but Regina did feel better for having taken it. Even with Emma's assistance, she figured tonight's magic would drain her enough that she would sleep well. It wouldn't be like it was before, but she knew she would need to rest afterward. She hadn't slept well the night before and she couldn't help but wonder if that was because she had gotten used to Emma being in bed with her – even in the short amount of time they had been doubling up.

She stayed in her office until it was time to meet Emma. She told herself it was because she had work to get done but she knew she stayed there because she wasn't ready to face Robin. Emma had texted her a little while ago to make sure she was ok, and she assured her she was and would see her in a little bit.

They had decided to do the magic on the highest building left that was free for them to get on top of but also next to the flood waters. She drove over to it and was surprised when she saw several cars parked on the sides of the road leading up a road closed sign they had put there earlier to discourage cars from getting too close to the clean up areas. She was waved through and slowed as she began to see all the people.

It was if the whole town was there to watch. She parked her car behind Emma's sheriff's cruiser and got out to applauding and cheers. Emma quickly came up to her.

"What is all of this?" Regina asked.

"Word got around and people wanted to watch," she said. "Should I send them away, tell them we can't do this with an audience?"

Regina looked around at all the faces, many of whom she knew were living in the shelter and whose homes were still there in the flood waters.

"No, it's fine."

They walked through the crowds of well-wishers and got to the building where the fire department was set up to keep people back and to let them inside. Robin was standing there at the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Did Zelena and Vincent get settled in?"

"Yes," he said. "I heard about this, thought I would come and lend my support."

She saw such kindness in his face, and she wanted so much not to be the one to end this, but she knew it was on her shoulders. "I would like that," she said. "Come on."

Emma had gone up ahead and if she was surprised Robin came up with her, she didn't give any indication of it. Charming and Snow were up there as well as Henry, who wished them luck. Telling the others to stay back, Regina walked with Emma to the edge of the building and looked down on the water.

"Do you remember my instructions?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Are you sure you are up for this?"

Regina looked back at those who were up on the roof. Her eyes went from Robin to Henry. "Yes, I am sure."

"Ok," Emma said. She looked over at Regina who made eye contact with her. "Before we do this, I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for everything you've done, from giving Henry a great home to putting up with my mother in your house, and most of all for not giving up on me when others have. You brought me back from the darkness and for that I will always be grateful."

The heart-felt sentiment was more than Regina expected and she didn't know how to react so she said nothing. Instead she turned to the water once more. "Give me your hand."

"What?" Emma said.

This hadn't been part of the instructions she gave Emma, but while Regina couldn't say anything about what Emma had just said to her, she wanted Emma to know in some way what it meant.

"Give me your hand," she repeated.

Emma held at her hand and Regina intertwined her fingers with hers. "On three," she said. "One, two, three."

The magic ripped from Regina's hands with more power than she had ever wielded before. It shocked her so much she almost stopped, but she quickly got it under control. She kept her eyes on the water and refused to look over at Emma. She was afraid if she did, her magic would falter. She had to trust that Emma was doing what she was supposed to be doing and from the corner of her eye at least she could make out the light of fire that Emma was producing.

From the ground level, people could see the glow of the fires and they cheered, but Regina was oblivious to all of that. She kept all of her concentration on the magic. She let herself get lost in it – her only connection beyond the magic was the hand she held in her own. When she felt a tug on that hand and felt Emma's hands release from hers, she let go of the magic and turned to see Emma was leaning over, her hands on her knees.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

Emma nodded yes, but didn't stand up immediately. When she did, she stared directly into Regina's eyes. "I'm ok."

"I love you."

The words were out of Regina's mouth before she even knew she had said them. And from the look on Emma's face, it was clear she too was stunned.

"Are you alright?"

Regina turned to see Snow and Charming hurrying toward Emma. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as they reached her.

"Moms you did it."

Both women peered over the edge where Henry was also looking. Although it was dark out, they could see the street below them.

"We did it," Emma said.

Regina was about to say something when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Robin there. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Although I think it would be best if Emma and I retire for the evening."

"I'll drive you," he said.

"Yes," Charming said. "You should probably rest up for tomorrow. Just think in a few days or a week we will all be out of the mansion and in our own homes."

Regina felt sad and she averted her eyes from the rest of them. "Come on Henry, let's go home."

They all went downstairs and the moment they hit the sidewalk every one was cheering for them. Regina looked at Emma once more before Robin directed her to her car. He opened the door to the passenger side for her and she gave automatic responses to anyone who said anything to her on the way there. Getting into the seat, she buckled up and leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Robin asked as he started up the car.

"I'm fine," she said.

Her mind was screaming that she was anything but fine. She had just told Emma she loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was pacing in the guest room of Regina's home when she was supposed to be resting. And while she felt tapped out of energy, she couldn't even think of sleeping after what had transpired on the roof of that building.

Regina had told her that she loved her.

Then she had promptly left with Robin.

She had been stunned that Regina had even said it and then it was like everything was on fast forward. Her parents were talking, Henry was talking, Robin was talking and there she was standing so close to Regina yet feeling like she was a million miles away from her. She wanted to yell at everyone in that moment – to tell them all to shut the hell up so she could hear Regina say those words to her one more time.

Now she had to wonder if she ever would hear those words again.

Robin had taken Regina and Henry home, and by the time Emma had gotten there Regina was in her bedroom with the door shut and according to Henry, she wasn't alone in there. Robin was in there with her and that was why Emma was now pacing.

She knew Regina had to be exhausted because she was feeling that way. Yet Emma wasn't resting because of the idea that Robin was in there helping Regina rest.

Shaking her head, she knew she was being a little irrational. Regina had told her she wasn't interested in Robin that way any longer so it would probably be in Emma's best interest to trust that Regina was not doing anything other than maybe talking to him. It was easier said than done however. She kept thinking of excuses she could use to interrupt whatever was going on in there. Regina of course would see right through any such actions.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer and she slipped out of the guest room and quietly went over to Regina's door. She was about to knock when she heard Regina laugh. It caused Emma to stop as she considered the light-hearted sound she had just heard. It was unlike any other laugh she had ever heard come from Regina's mouth. This was a laugh of pure happiness.

And Emma wasn't the one in the room with her when she did it.

Turning away, Emma went back to the guest room, but she was only there for a moment before she used her magic to teleport outside. Appearing beside her car, she felt dizzy and put her hand on the car door to keep upright. Once it passed she got into the car and left.

….

Regina was tired by the time they pulled into the driveway and yet she wasn't even thinking of resting. All she could think of was what had transpired on that rooftop. She had told Emma that she loved her.

It still seemed unreal to her that she had said those words.

Yet even as she thought about it, she knew she had spoken truly.

She was in love with Emma Swan.

The realization of that – and the fact she had said it out loud – hit her harder than she would have anticipated.

There really was no turning back now. Not that she had been thinking of turning back, but she had no idea how any of this was supposed to work and now she had essentially leapt in with both feet. She and Emma hadn't even been on a proper date.

"Mom?"

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by Henry who was standing there next to her car door, holding it open for her. She hadn't even been paying attention to know they had parked.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Robin asked her.

"Yes. I just need some rest is all," she replied, giving him a small smile. She got out of the car and Henry got to the front door first to open it for her. It took a moment for it to register that Robin had also gotten out of the car and was now walking beside her.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, I think I can make it," Regina said to him.

"I'm sure you can," he said. "But I was hoping we could talk."

"Robin, I'm really tired."

"I know, but after what happened up there, I really think we shouldn't wait to talk."

She stopped and turned toward him, cocking her head slightly. "What do you mean after what happened up there?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fairly good a reading lips. And 'I love you' isn't really a hard one to understand when it comes to lip reading."

She closed her eyes and nodded; then opened them. "Yes, perhaps it would be best if we didn't wait to speak."

They went into the house and after assuring Henry that she was fine once more, she went upstairs to the only place she figured she would get any privacy with Robin – her room.

As soon as she closed the door behind them, she said, "I'm sorry. The last thing in the world I wanted was for you to get hurt."

"Do you really love her?"

"I do," she sighed. "I don't know how it happened or why, but I do."

"I think I do," he said. "I think maybe I knew there was something there between you two all along, but until I saw you up there on the rooftop and saw you say those words I didn't know it was love. Since I have known the two of you, there always seemed to be this indefinable push and pull between you. It was like being adversaries and friends at the same time. Then when Emma sacrificed herself and became the Dark One to save you … I probably should have stepped aside then."

Regina moved away from the door, walking past Robin and sitting on the bed. After a moment, he sat there beside him.

"When she took on the Dark One's curse I had myself convinced that Emma would have done that for anyone. I mean she can't actually seem to help herself sometimes. She just runs in to danger like the consequences to herself don't matter. And I was doing a pretty good idea of ignoring that she had done it for me. She was with the pirate after all and I was …I was with you," she said. "But the moment she did, the moment she took on that curse I knew I had to do everything in my power to get Emma back. Again I had myself convinced that I was just doing it for Henry, or even for her parents. I didn't allow the thoughts into my head that I too wanted Emma back."

She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. She wasn't sure she could keep talking about this if she was actually looking at him. She wasn't even sure why she was telling him all of this, only that she needed him to understand that this was never a reflection of him.

"When the curse was broken why didn't you and Emma get together then?" he asked.

"She didn't seem to want to be around me when she first returned and so I let her have her space. It wasn't as if I was even consciously thinking about her and I as a her and I back then. I wasn't. Yet I was drawn to her and what she had gone through because I know what it is like to come back from darkness," she said. "Then there was you and I."

"Yeah, well I made a mess of that didn't I?"

"Don't," Regina said, looking at him and putting a hand on his. "Don't blame yourself or beat yourself up over all of this. Zelena tricked you. But you, you were doing what you thought was best for your family. It was not an easy situation for me, but it wasn't easy for you either. Like I said, I never wanted you to get hurt through all of this."

"I take it that means that Emma returns your feelings; that you and her have talked about this?"

"She has feelings for me yes. Is it love, well that up on the rooftop was the first time either of us said it. I don't want you to think she and I have been sneaking around behind your back, we haven't. In fact it wasn't until this flood happened that Emma even suggested that she had feelings for me. When confronted with it, well, I could hardly deny that there was something there between her and I. But I told her that nothing could happen between us as long as I was with you. She knows that I needed time to talk to you about all of this. I wanted to be as fair to you as possible even if this situation feels as anything but fair to you."

"I appreciate that you haven't been seeing her in addition to seeing me," Robin said. "This may sound like a stupid question, but where does this leave us? The whole soul mate thing, I mean."

"I don't know," she said. "The more I think about it, the more I wonder if while you were my soul mate, when I didn't choose you back all those years ago if that in someway nullified it. I don't know, maybe that is just me trying to justify what is happening now between us."

"It would appear you aren't choosing me again."

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry."

"No need for an apology," he said standing up. "I do care for you Regina and all I want for you is your happiness. We have both made mistakes along the way, and who is to say that fate won't bring us back together again some day. Although I rather doubt that Emma would ever let that happen."

Regina laughed, unable to keep it in. Robin didn't know how right he was about Emma not letting that happen.

"She really does make you happy, doesn't she?"

"She's is without a doubt the most aggravating person I know, but yes, she somehow makes me happy."

"Then it is settled," Robin said. "We have spoken, now you can move on."

Regina got up and gave him a hug. They held on to each other for several moments and then Regina escorted him down the stairs. As she held the door open for him to leave she noticed that Emma's car wasn't out there. She thought she had heard Emma come home earlier and go into the guest room.

Once Robin left, she went back upstairs and knocked on the guest room door. There was no answer so she went in and found it empty.

It took only a minute for her to come to the conclusion of why Emma wasn't there. The question was where was she?

….

Emma peered into the darkness and wondered what this area of town would look like in the morning. It was clear - the combined use of their magic had succeeded in making a lot if not all of the water go away, but there was still a lot of work to do. She had been up there – where she and Regina had been just a couple of hours ago – trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

When she had first left Regina's house, she had driven around, but soon discovered her behind the wheel right now was not a good idea as she felt like sleep would claim her any moment. Instead of going back to Regina's she had come up here.

She still couldn't believe Regina had told her that she loved her and then had gone away with Robin.

"How long were you planning on staying up here, or is this where you intend to sleep tonight?"

She turned to see Regina walking toward her. She must be tired, Emma thought because she hadn't heard Regina arrive until she announced her presence. Emma turned back to where she had been looking out at the town. A few moments later Regina joined her there.

"You should be sleeping," Regina said when Emma continued to ignore her.

"So should you."

"Yes, but I can't because you're out here and I told your parents I would come fetch you. They were worried that they hadn't even known you had left."

"I just needed some space."

Emma still wasn't looking at Regina.

"Do you wish me to leave then? Or would you like to try being an adult and speak to me?"

This time Emma did look at her. "Oh now you want to speak to me. Well tough, now I am not in the mood."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Regina, why don't you tell me. Why don't you tell me why you said you loved me and then went off with Robin?"

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "I figured that it was why you left the house. It's also why I left you alone for a bit, hoping you would maybe be a little less upset when I found you."

"A little less upset." Emma said; her anger apparent. "Why shouldn't I be upset? Is this some sort of game to you? Did you think I would accept that you could say something like that to me and then lock yourself away in your bedroom with him? I get it, you said you needed some time to deal with things with Robin, fine, have all the time in the world."

She moved away from Regina, intent on leaving the other woman up there on the roof and finding some other place to be alone with her thoughts. She had gone about 10 feet when she ran into a barrier – a magical one. Whirling around to face Regina once more, she moved forward with the idea of making Regina drop the barrier, but she had gotten about half way there when another barrier blocked her path. She hit it with her fist a couple of times.

"Let me out of this," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"I will when you calm down and listen to me."

Emma hit the barrier again, and then took a step back, calling up her own magic which flared in her hands.

"Don't," Regina warned.

Emma ignored her as she let her magic blast at the barrier. Regina took a defensive position, using her magic to keep the barrier up even as Emma's magic battered it. Emma felt her magic draining her so she called up more for one last blast. It smashed the barrier and hit Regina full on, knocking the other woman down.

"Regina!" Emma said rushing forward once she realized what she had done. She was down on her knees next to Regina whose eyes were closed. "Regina."

"You really need to learn to control your magic," Regina said, opening her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Regina said, sitting up. She scooted back a bit so she could lean against the small bit of wall there. "Although I don't think it's likely either of us will be using magic anytime in the coming days."

Emma moved to sit beside her. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure," Regina said. "Just knocked the breath out of me for a second."

"I'm sorry."

Regina turned to look at her. "I'm the one who is sorry. I'm sorry I left here with Robin."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess I was in shock over what I said. It was not my intention to blurt that out like that. Then everyone was here around us talking and it was just easy to let him guide me to the car and take me home."

"I wasn't far behind you, but when I got there Henry said Robin was in the bedroom with you and …and I didn't like that."

"Robin saw that I had said I love you to you. He read my lips," Regina said. "I had to talk to him, to explain things to him. And the weird thing was, he wasn't really surprised. He said he had always known there was something between us and when you took on the Dark One's curse he said he probably should have stepped aside then. It wasn't how I planned on speaking to him, but it had to happen once he knew. We spoke and things are over between us. You knew I needed to talk to him before you and I moved any further, so why are you out here on this rooftop?"

Emma didn't say anything at first. "I sort of got impatient with him being in there so I went to the door. I wasn't going to listen in; I thought I might interrupt though. Then I heard you laughing and it sounded beautiful. It sounded happy and I thought that with him in there that he was the source of that happiness. I left because I didn't want to be there when you went back to your soul mate."

"You're an idiot," Regina said. "I've known this for a while, yet you keeping proving it."

"Hey," Emma said, elbowing her. "Be nice."

"I was laughing because Robin and I had just talked about us being soul mates and that despite that I was still choosing you. He made some comment about never knowing what the future would hold and if he and I would get yet another chance but then he said that there was no way you would ever let that happen. I laughed because it was true. I laughed because I know that you are a person who loves fiercely and once you find someone you love, you aren't going to let them go. I was happy because I was thinking that maybe, I was going to be that person for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Regina said.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Emma said, flashing a smile.

"Yes."

Emma leaned over and placed a light kiss on Regina's lips, followed by several more. When she stopped, she leaned her head back against the wall. "I'm really tired."

Regina laughed. "Well lucky for I happen to know where a bed is that you can sleep in."

Emma yawned. "If the next words out of your mouth include guest room, I'm staying up here."

Regina got to her feet and held a hand out for Emma, helping her up. "Come on, it's past both of our bedtimes."

….

**Four months later**

Emma slid into second base to the cheers of the crowd. Wiping off the dirt, she looked back at the stands which were packed with townspeople. This softball game was part of a community picnic – a way to get together and relax after the months of rebuilding their town from the floods.

Emma smiled as she picked out Regina from the crowd. She was sitting about three rows up, holding Vincent in her lap. Zelena was sitting there next to her, trying unsuccessfully to wipe Vincent's face off from where he had been eating chocolate ice cream.

The two sisters had managed to call a truce on any animosity and had even managed to be cordial to each other. Regina watched Vincent on many occasions when Zelena or Robin was working. It was Regina who had finally convinced Zelena that she should stay there in Storybrooke.

The two women would probably never truly act like sisters, but for now their relationship was benefiting both of them. Emma knew that Regina loved being able to spend time with Vincent and for Emma it gave her a glimpse of what she supposed Regina had been like with Henry growing up. A part of her thought it might also be a glimpse of a future yet to come with Regina – but those were thoughts she kept to herself mostly.

Their relationship was going well, so well that Regina had asked her to move in with her just last week. She spent most of her time there anyway so it made sense, but it was still a milestone for where they were progressing to.

The others in town, including her parents, had been surprisingly accepting of their relationship. It turned out many people had already thought there was something going on between their mayor and sheriff.

True to her word Emma had been learning about magic and she had to admit she felt better knowing how to control it. Of course any excuse to hang out with Regina was good with her.

The crack of the bat roused her from her musing and she stood there watching as the outfielder made a failed attempt at catching the ball before it went over the fence. She jogged from second base to home and turned to congratulate her teammate who had hit the home run.

"Trying to show me up?" she said.

"Maybe a little," Robin replied.

The two of them after a couple of months of avoiding and not speaking to each other had also settled into a tentative kind of friendship. Like Zelena and Regina, Emma didn't expect that it would be a true friendship, but at least they were getting along.

After the game, which the team Emma was on lost by 1 run, Emma walked over to Regina who was waiting for her.

"Where is Henry?" Emma asked.

"Getting ice cream with your parents."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers as they walked to the parking lot. "It's going to be a nice night out," Emma said. "What say I ask my parents to keep Henry overnight and we lay some blankets out in the backyard and lay there looking at the stars."

"I had no idea you had such romantic notions as stargazing."

"Oh, I fully expect to get you naked later too."

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

Emma kissed her on the cheek as they reached her car. "Come on, what do you say, me and you, a blanket under the stars. I can show you how romantic I can be."

Regina appeared to think about it. "Ok, but we're using one of your blankets. Mine are much too nice for such things."

"Only because you bought all new ones after the flood all because other people slept with them."

"Yes, well, I couldn't take any chances."

"You can be such a snob sometimes, you know that right?" Emma said as she put her softball gear in the trunk.

"Here I thought you loved me for who I was."

Emma shut the trunk and walked over to Regina, wrapping her arms around her. "I do love you for who you are," Emma said, giving her a kiss. "Just like you love me with all my flaws as well."

"I do," Regina said. "I really do."

_The End_


End file.
